Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Her parents divorce, starting a new school, having a burned face, Shireen Baratheon's life was just full of problems. However a chance meeting in school with Rickon Stark sees things beginning to change. Rickon sees past all that to the girl beneath; a girl he wants to help. Will love blossom along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, a Rickon/Shireen modern AU, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The seventeen year old girl sighed as she stood in front of her mirror. She wondered how her life had got to this stage; how and why things had become so messed up. Her greatest fear was wondering how she could cope with all of it. The girl's name was Shireen Baratheon; she was the daughter and only child of Stannis Baratheon, younger brother of President Robert Baratheon, and his wife Selyse. She looked forlornly in the mirror at her appearance; she had inherited her father's black hair, which she wore long, just past her shoulders, and blue eyes. However she had also inherited her father's firm square jaw as well as her mother's prominent ears.

'_I've never been beautiful.' _She thought sadly. _'But this…this is just…it makes it worse; even worse than before.'_

Her skin was rather pale, which, in her mind, made her most recent and worse deformity even more noticeable. The left side of her face was marred by burn scars; she cringed at the memory of how she got them, which was also part of the reason why things had changed so much for her.

She sighed sadly. _'I just wanted to be normal, to be happy. But no, I never had a chance, I was nothing but the ugly little girl; now I'm the ugly girl with the burnt face.'_

She shuddered at the memory of the buns and pushed it away; despite her efforts it remained.

So, in an effort to distract herself, she tried to focus on getting ready for school. She pulled on her uniform and then bit her lip as she looked in the mirror.

'_This doesn't help, it just makes things worse.' _She noted to herself.

As it was the height of summer, the uniform consisted of a red pleated skirt, coming down to about mid-thigh; a white button up short-sleeved shirt, a simple red tie; white knee high socks and brown loafers. She observed the uniform critically and only felt worse.

She tugged on the hem of the skirt. _'This skirt is way too short; the socks only come up to my knees. I'm showing my legs; ugh, could they look any fatter.'_

She felt a sudden wave of longing for her old school; at least there she had the option of tights, or some other means to hide her legs. She knew she couldn't delay anymore; she didn't want to be late, not on her first day. So she turned away from the mirror and left her room, heading downstairs. Once downstairs, she found her father sitting at the table in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. There was no sign of her mother, nor would there be; it was just her and her father now. These circumstances only added to Shireen's confusion, depression and unease. However all these little problems were actually connected to each other.

Just over a year ago, Selyse had converted to a new religion, which worshiped a single god known as R'hllor. While Stannis stayed faithful to the Faith of the Seven, Selyse had attempted to convert Shireen too. Shireen however was nervous and wanted nothing to do with it. Her mother did not accept this; trying as she usually did, to control nearly every aspect of Shireen's life.

In the end, she had forced Shireen to be present to witness 'a miracle of R'hllor' first hand, involving one of the fire rituals of said religion. Unfortunately said ritual got out of hand and nearly killed Shireen, it had been that incident which had burned her face. Despite his stiff formal attitude, and his emotional distance from her, seeing his daughter in that state was the final straw for Stannis.

His relationship with his wife had been tenuous for some time; this had gone too far. So began a rather stormy divorce with an extremely contentious custody battle. In the end Stannis won custody of Shireen, with Selyse being allowed visitations; usually on the first weekend of the month. After that; she and her father had moved to the house they now lived in; Shireen was now going to a new school too. The one which required the uniform she now wore, and already disliked.

She felt the only good thing from this new school was she'd be able to see her cousin Myrcella more regularly; as well as the only two friends she had ever made, Devan Seaworth and Edric Storm.

As Shireen took a seat at the breakfast table; Stannis looked up from his newspaper. He managed one of those tight, almost smiles he usually did as he greeted her.

"Good morning Shireen." He paused and then added. "You look nice."

Shireen shook her head. "You're only saying that because you're my father."

Stannis exhaled softly, but didn't pursue the issue. While it was difficult for him to admit it, he did truly love his daughter. Which was why seeing her with this negative body image of herself, pained him. The trouble was, he just didn't know how to express himself, how to help her. So they simply ate silently and, when they were done he stood up.

"Let's go, I'll drive you to school." He said.

She nodded. "Okay, thanks dad."

Shireen collected her schoolbag and together they left the house. Before long they were in the car, Stannis drove silently while Shireen stared out the window.

'_Dad tries so hard…He doesn't really understand me, there's just too much distance between us.' _She quietly noted to herself. _'But at least he's trying; he wants me to be who I want to be…not like Mum, who wants to make me into how she thinks I should be.'_

She truly appreciated her father's efforts; while saddened by the loss of her mother. Despite everything Selyse did, she was still her mother. She just hoped this would really work out for the best. Right now however, she had to face her current issue that was causing her nervousness. They had arrived, it was time for Shireen to face her new school.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was pretty sad.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After saying goodbye to her father, Shireen got out of the car and began walking to the school. A few other students were doing the same, some noticed her and whispered to those next to them. At once she felt very self-conscious and tugged at the hem of her skirt again; trying to make it longer.

'_It's bad enough they'll see my face, ugly with its burns and all that.' _She told herself. _'Don't need to give them more things to make fun of, like my fat legs.'_

Still it didn't work; so, keeping her head down she entered the school. She couldn't see anyone even remotely familiar to her; her shyness made it impossible for her to approach these people. As such she tried to find the office on her own; luckily it wasn't that difficult to find. She knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman; the head-teacher's secretary, judging by the ID card she wore on the lanyard around her neck.

"Um, I…" Shireen fumbled.

The woman however nodded, smiling slightly. "Hello, you must be Shireen Baratheon, it's nice to meet you; please, come in."

She did so, still nervous and uncertain, unable to find the words to say. Luckily as it turned out, she didn't have to talk much. The young woman; Ellaria Sand, spoke to her for a while and, since the head-teacher, Oberyn Martell, was busy, she took care of getting Shireen settled into the school. She provided her with her time-table and everything she would need, as well as a map of the school. Still too nervous to risk being around the other students, she politely declined the offer to have a student show her to her next class. She then left the office; trying to prepare herself for the day ahead.

Shireen bit her lip as she walked; she had found her way to her first class well enough, as well as her second. She had endured the whispering and glances. She had made it through morning break and was now heading for her third class. She was busy observing the map and therefore wasn't actually looking where she was going. As a result, she never saw the boy until it was too late. They collided and both fell to the group in an undignified heap.

"Ow, hey careful!" The boy cried out. "Watch where you're going."

Shireen struggled to her feet, gripping her skirt tightly, praying she hadn't flashed anyone.

She quickly stammered out an apology. "Oh, I…I'm so sorry, I…"

She finally looked up at the boy, who stood in front of her. He seemed to be around the same age as her, although given the fact he was taller, it was hard to tell. He had rather wild auburn red hair; that reached down to the nape of his neck, and blue eyes. Judging from his accent Shireen realized he was from the North. He was wearing the boy's version of the school summer uniform. This consisted of red neat trousers; a white button-up shirt; red tie; simple white socks and brown male loafers. His expression changed as he saw her however.

"Oh, no, it's okay, don't worry." He said. "Didn't realize it was you…the new girl."

Shireen bit her lip. "You've heard of me?"

The boy shrugged. "A little…Oh shit, I gotta go, I'll be late. See ya."

With that he took off, leaving Shireen rather perplexed; until she realized she too was meant to be in class, she quickly hurried, consulting the map again.

She was still thinking about the incident when she left her fourth class, heading for the cafeteria for lunch.

'_I should've been looking where I was going.' _She berated herself. _'That was silly of me, hopefully he won't think I did it on purpose.'_

She recalled how he had spoken, he knew about her, she fretted as she wondered just what he had heard. However her thoughts were cut short by someone calling her name. She looked up and smiled lightly. The girl calling her was a stunningly beautiful eighteen year old girl; she had long curly blonde hair and green eyes; her skin was tanned; she also wore the girl's uniform, but clearly didn't have the same issue with it as Shireen. Indeed her knee socks had slipped down to the midway point of her calves, yet she didn't bother to pull them up, like Shireen would have. She recognized the girl right away too, it was her cousin, Myrcella Baratheon. She made her way over to her and sat down.

"Hi Myrcella." She greeted her warmly.

Myrcella smiled and hugged her. "Shireen, it's great to see you; I can't believe it. You're now in my school."

Shireen nodded; she had met Devan and Edric earlier too, they were quite happy to see her too. Indeed she felt they were the only ones; the others all talked in whispers and glanced at her, not saying anything flattering surely.

Myrcella looked Shireen up and down, grinning.

"Wow Shireen; you know, this look suits you, you look stunning."

Shireen made a face, wondering how Myrcella could lie to her like that. "Myrcella, don't…I know you're just being kind. I'm not pretty at all; look at me, my face is burnt."

Myrcella's smile fell and she shook her head. "It doesn't look that bad, it's healed pretty well actually."

"Maybe not, but I still don't look pretty. Even if my face wasn't burnt, I'd still have my father's hard jaw, mum's ears…This uniform, look at it." Shireen replied, shaking her head.

Myrcella quirked an eyebrow, surprised. "What's wrong with it, it looks good on you?"

Shireen made a face. "No it doesn't. Look, the skirt is way too short; everyone…everyone can see how fat my legs are."

Myrcella had to suppress a shocked gasp. _'How can Shireen possibly think that, how can she think her legs are fat. She's so skinny, there's no way that makes sense.'_

"Your legs aren't fat." Myrcella said softly. "They're normal; women have thighs you know, look at me, my mum. We all have that. Besides, being too skinny is actually bad for you."

"I know that. But…" Shireen replied.

Myrcella shook her head firmly however. "Trust me, you are a pretty young lady."

Shireen let the subject drop, not wanting to argue, all the same, her thoughts didn't agree.

'_Myrcella is simply being nice; she had a good heart and doesn't want to hurt me.'_

So they ate their lunch together, Myrcella avoiding any further comments on Shireen's appearance.

Finally, with lunch over; she headed to her next class. After her moment of gloom about her appearance, lunch had actually been rather cheerful, Myrcella knew just how to make her feel better after all. It wasn't until she finally arrived at the class that she saw a familiar face.

'_Him?!'_ She thought, startled as she saw the auburn haired boy from earlier. _'He's in this class; oh Gods…'_

She recalled that the class was joint Sophomore and Junior years. So the boy was either sixteen or seventeen. But again, his height made it hard to guess. After the usual introductions and such, she had found herself sitting next to him. She shifted awkwardly in her seat; tensing when he turned to her.

"So, we meet again." He remarked. "I didn't really introduce myself properly last time. I'm Rickon, Rickon Stark."

"Shireen Baratheon." She introduced herself; all the while her thoughts reacting to his name. _'Stark, as in Uncle Robert's friend Eddard Stark, Mayor of the North. His wife was from the Tully family; that explains Rickon's looks.'_

She bit her lip, even more nervous than before now.

Rickon was completely at ease however when he spoke up. "We've been assigned group work in this class; part of a project or something. You ready to work together."

His abrupt manner was somewhat intimidating, but Shireen nodded. "Su-Sure."

She actually felt some happiness at being willingly included, amongst her nervousness. She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt strongly that, despite his abruptness, or how intimidating he seemed, Rickon was a nice person; she wondered if there was the possibility of them becoming friends as they began their work.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is; shame Shireen has such a negative body image.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, you'll see them in the next chapter :) Glad you liked Rickon's intro too :) LOL, yeah, it would be.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Shireen sighed as she walked towards the new house; she still couldn't think of it as her home yet. She stopped and knelt down, pulling her socks back up to her knees.

'_Bad enough I have to show that much of my legs…no more.'_ She told herself firmly.

She then straightened up and resumed walking. She unlocked the door and stepped inside; her father was still at work, so she had the house to herself. Once inside she headed upstairs immediately to her room. Once inside she put her schoolbag down; immediately removed the uniform and got changed into more casual clothes; a calf-length skirt, blouse and simple ankle socks and flats. She checked the time and then immediately picked up her school bag again. She retrieved what she needed and began her homework.

As she worked she thought to herself. _'Might as well get used to this; this is all I used to do, homework and reading, except for the few occasions Devan and Edric were allowed over.'_

She paused as she thought about that; it had been her mother's disapproval, and almost overbearing control; that meant Devan and Edric weren't allowed over all that often.

'_But it's just Dad and I now…He doesn't mind them coming over. Maybe I'll be able to see them more often.'_

She shook her head; she had to concentrate right now; she could worry about that later; once her homework was done.

It was some time later; Shireen was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was an avid reader; books always served as her escape from the sadness and loneliness of her reality. She had lost count of the number of books she had in her possession, truthfully. The book she was currently reading, she had read at least twice before. But she didn't mind, it was one of her favourites. It was then she heard the sound of a car pulling up, and then the voices. One she recognized right away as belonging to her father. She looked up, surprised and curious, wondering who her father was talking too. She put her book down and got off the bed, heading over to the window. Outside she could see her father, standing at the end of the driveway; the car already parked. He was talking to a younger woman with copper red hair, light coloured eyes and pale, unblemished skin; she was clad in a red dress and had a warm smile on her face.

Shireen's breath hitched. _'I know her…I've seen her before.'_

She didn't know the woman's name, but she had seen her when her mother had forced her to come to a congregation of R'hllor; this woman was there, she was also a worshiper of R'hllor.

'_What is she doing here, why is she talking to Dad?' _Shireen fretted. _'Is she…did Mum ask her to…'_

It was then however she saw her father's face and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

Her father was smiling; actually smiling. She couldn't remember ever seeing him smile; yet somehow this woman was making him do so. She quickly pulled back from the window; suddenly feeling like she was intruding. Despite her efforts to go back to her book; she couldn't focus. The memory what she saw remained etched in her mind. Later she heard the door open and close and her father's footsteps. She waited a few minutes; allowing her father time to get settled in. Finally she headed downstairs and found him in the kitchen.

"Ah, Shireen." He greeted her; still looking happy. "I was about to call, see what you wanted for dinner."

Shireen bit her lip; uncertain. "Um dad…I, I didn't mean it, I just…"

He looked confused at her. "Shireen?"

"I saw you with that woman outside." She explained.

Stannis sighed and sat down. "Ah, I see…I hoped to break it to you gently. But, well…"

He paused as he searched for the words; Shireen fidgeted; wondering just what could be making her father act this way.

"I should probably introduce you to her sometime." He stated.

"I…I've met her before, when mum took me to, that congregation thing." Shireen explained.

Stannis nodded. "I know, she remembers you; I meant properly."

Shireen felt tense, wondering if she really should have brought the subject up.

Sure enough, after dinner, Shireen sat in the living room as her father came in, the young woman coming in with him. Shireen observed the woman, now that she was closer; she noted a few things that proved her initial thoughts wrong. For example the woman's hair was in fact natural, not dyed.

'_Still, she looks really extravagant…Mum wouldn't like her, she wouldn't have asked her to do anything.'_ She noted, relieving herself of one of her worries.

As she sat down, next to Stannis, the woman smiled warmly at Shireen.

"Hello Shireen, it's nice to finally meet you, properly." She said; her voice was also warm, sensual, exotic even.

She didn't trust herself to speak, so Stannis filled the awkward silence. "This is Melisandre Shireen. She…how do I put this…Melisandre and I…Well, we're dating."

Shireen opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find the words. It hit her all at once, she was shocked, stunned even.

Her thoughts raced. _'Dating, dad, dad is dating…this woman. She; they. Now it makes sense; I, I suppose it's nice that dad's moved on but…'_

Melisandre smiled wider and nodded. "I certainly hope we'll get to know each other better, become good friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said finally; managing to smile.

Inside however, she felt like her stomach was twisted in knots. _'Friends, not gonna happen. She's from the same religion, that same…cult, as mum. That's all messed up, doesn't dad remember what happened to me, what it's done to us.'_

She knew her thoughts were irrational; but she couldn't help it. Despite everything she had done to her, her mother was still that, her mother. The thought of this woman, Melisandre, of any woman, taking her place simply felt wrong. As a result Shireen found herself feeling defensive, although she tried to keep it hidden and under control.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it is a very rare sight.  
>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, it's just awkward for her, seeing her dad move on, also in this Melisandre isn't dangerous or anything, the only antagonist really in this fic is Selyse.<br>Evaline101: Thanks, I do one chapter a day, that's all I can manage; anyway, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Stannis sat on the couch with Melisandre; it was strange sight, no doubt. He was well known for his serious demeanour. Yet around Melisandre he felt happy, it was an incredible feeling, yet he couldn't help but worry too. The main reason for his worry was simple. Shireen; his daughter, despite her words to the contrary, he could tell she wasn't fond of Melisandre. In truth he could understand her difficulty, he wished to try and resolve this.

"Stannis?" Melisandre queried, clearly seeing he was troubled. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and then explained. "It's Shireen; I'm worried that she'll…"

Melisandre smiled lightly; she and Stannis had spoken about this earlier.

"Stannis, we just need to talk to her; to help her understand. Besides, her main issue is simple; she doesn't like that I follow the same religion as her mother…I just need to explain things to her."

Stannis smiled. "I guess you're right; we'll talk to her when she gets home. She said she'd be staying after school today for a while."

Just then there was a knock at the door; Stannis went to answer it and found two young men, around Shireen's age standing there. He recognized them both, Shireen's friends, Edric Storm and Devan Seaworth.

"Hello boys; is there something I can help you with?" He greeted them.

Devan smiled. "Hello Mr. Baratheon; we um…We wanted to talk to you; there's something we want to do for Shireen."

Edric nodded and Stannis pondered for a moment and decided to hear them out, he let them in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile; at the Stark house, it was dinner time. Rickon smiled excitedly as he finally got around to changing out of his school uniform into more casual clothes. The reason for his excitement was simple; as all the family was together again. He had four older siblings after all, two of whom had already graduated school. They had all come home for dinner, what was more; they had invited their boyfriends and girlfriends to come with them. True it meant there was more people than usual at the table; but the family's happiness overshadowed that. He headed downstairs and took his seat at the table. He observed his siblings; like him, many of them had inherited their mother's auburn hair and blue eyes. First was the oldest sibling; twenty-two year old Robb who was smiling happily as he talked with his girlfriend Jeyne Westerling, a girl the same age as him with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. Next was his oldest sister, twenty year old Sansa; she was seated with a quiet young boy, twenty years old, with dark hair and eyes, her boyfriend Podrick Payne. His next sibling was eighteen year old Arya; the only one of the children to inherit their father's brown hair and grey eyes. She was talking casually and, Rickon suspected, playing footsie under the table, with her boyfriend Gendry, a tall muscular, twenty-three year old man with thick black hair and light blue eyes. The final two family members were seventeen year old Bran and his girlfriend, a twenty-two year old brown haired, green-eyed woman, Meera Reed.<p>

He couldn't help but smile; having all the family around was a rare occurrence. There had been some issues regarding some of the siblings loved ones. Especially Bran and Arya's loved ones being significantly older than them. This had led to many arguments, especially from Arya, until finally, things were resolved, thanks to a group visit to the family's personal counsellor. Now things were perfectly alright. Truthfully, for Rickon, the only issue remaining was, out of all of them; he was the only one still single. Soon their parents, Eddard and Catelyn Stark entered and before long they were all sitting eating dinner. As they ate Rickon looked up.

"So how has everyone been?" He asked. "It's been ages since we last spoke."

They all smiled and soon they were exchanging stories of their college days; Arya and Bran talking about school and other things.

"What about you Rickon, what do you have to tell us?" Robb asked with a grin.

Rickon smiled and replied. "Ah, the usual; just school and that. Oh, I almost forgot; we've got a new student in school."

Bran and Arya suddenly started and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that too." Arya remarked suddenly.

Bran bit his lip. "Yeah…She's uh; she's in my year…Although I think she's in one of Rickon's classes."

Rickon nodded too. "Yeah, what was her name again…Shireen, that was it, Shireen."

Ned and Cat shared a glance at that.

"Oh, that would be Shireen Baratheon; I heard she'd recently moved school after…" Ned began, hesitating before he finished. "After her parents split up."

Cat sighed. "The poor girl; it must be hard for her, parents divorced and now a new school. I want you all to be nice to her, okay."

They nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Shireen couldn't help but smile; she had arrived home from school to find that her father, Melisandre and her friends, Devan and Edric, had arranged a small party for her, a way to welcome her to her new life. While she wasn't used to being the centre of attention she really appreciated that they took the time to do this.<p>

"This is really nice you guys." She said warmly. "Thank you."

Edric smiled back. "You're welcome Shireen; we thought you deserved a good time."

Devan nodded. "Yeah; I'm just glad we were able to convince dad."

'_This would never have happened if it was mum you were trying to convince.'_ Shireen noted ruefully.

Her mother completely disapproved of her being friends with the two boys; always thinking one or both of them would end up 'trying something'. As she was thinking this her father approached.

"Shireen, I'd like to talk to you for a minute." He stated.

She nodded and left the room. She noticed her father looked worried, slightly tense.

"Shireen I…I was wondering, how is school?"

She smiled lightly. "It's alright dad, nobody mocks me there, at least not openly. I've met a few other people too, like, Rickon Stark."

Stannis nodded. "Eddard's youngest boy, I know him, he's a good lad. That's good, I'm glad to hear it."

She could sense however that there was something else disturbing her father, yet he was finding it difficult to say.

Finally he sighed and revealed what he wanted to say.

"Shireen, what do you really think of Melisandre?"

She bit her lip; she was still wary of that woman, but she didn't want to hurt her father.

She bit her lip. "I…I; she seems nice enough."

Stannis sighed and then explained. "Shireen... I know that it must be difficult for you. I can't imagine how hard it can be but I assume it is. Especially when she has your mother's religion. But Melisandre's ways are softer. She really wants to be your friend and won't force you into her faith. And, maybe it sounds selfish, but... I love her. I don't want to have to choose between you because I know I couldn't make a choice."

Shireen sighed and nodded.

"You're right dad, sorry. I'll try to be nicer."

Stannis nodded at that and gently kissed her forehead before heading back through. Before Shireen went through to join the others however, she made her mind up. She managed to find Melisandre who was returning from the bathroom.

"Melisandre; can I…can we talk for a minute." She said.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course Shireen; what do you need?"

Shireen sighed and then explained. "I just; I've been talking with dad and, well…"

She continued to explain about the conversation with her father and her wish to try and get to know each other better.

Melisandre smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it Shireen, I would like to get to know you better." She replied. "I am sorry that you've had such a bad experience with my religion. But I assure you, we are not all like that…There's a difference between believing and fanaticism."

Shireen nodded slowly and; feeling more at ease, went with Melisandre back to the party.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p>

Also, while they appeared in this chapter and a some of them may make sporadic appearances in a couple of other chapters, don't expect too much form the other Stark siblings; the focus after all is on Rickon and Shireen. I wasn't able to work much in regarding the others, save for one particular chapter that will come up later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you're liking it :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it would make a nice change; glad you liked them too :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to Gergoe R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Shireen sighed as she sat in the back of the car; she fidgeted in her admittedly uncomfortable dress. The dress wasn't something she'd normally wear, despite her usual modesty; but it was the only thing her mother would accept her wearing. The small suitcase she had with her had similar clothes inside it.

'_It's sad, why does mum have to be so difficult; especially about things like this.'_ She wondered sadly.

Stannis glanced at his daughter through the rear-view mirror; he noticed her melancholy and understood why. It was the first weekend of the month; she was going to stay with her mother for the weekend. She wasn't looking forward to it; especially since, in the time that had passed; Shireen had managed to come out of her shell a little, she was more open in conversation and had actually managed to make a few more friends, namely the Stark siblings at her school. She had also managed to come to like Melisandre and as such, was beginning to enjoy her new life. But this, this felt like stepping back into her old life; back to where she was expected to be submissive and do as she was told.

She bit her lip. _'This is all so sad…I just wish, wish we could fix things. But for that to happen, mum needs to calm down; needs to change her ways.'_

She glanced up at the front of the car; her father was driving while Melisandre sat in the front passenger seat. Melisandre glanced back and smiled encouragingly to her; Shireen smiled back; appreciative.

Finally; they stopped the car, Shireen bit her lip and looked out the window. They were parked outside the home where her mother was now living. She could see her mother standing in the doorway. Preparing herself Shireen turned.

"Well, bye dad, bye Melisandre." She said softly.

Melisandre smiled gently. "Bye Shireen, we'll see you on Sunday evening."

After bidding them goodbye, Shireen got out of the car with her suitcase and headed towards her mother. Selyse looked up at the car, a disapproving expression on her face; before they both entered the house and the car drove off. The first words out of her mother's mouth, wasn't hello, or greeting her.

It was simply. "Who was that woman?"

Shireen lowered her head and replied. "Her name's Melisandre, mum, she's…she's dad's new girlfriend."

"What is wrong with her; look at her." She muttered, mostly to herself. "She is far too extravagant; and she dresses like a whore, she's a bad influence."

Shireen said nothing; she knew all too well that her mother was unstable if provoked. Instead she went up to the bedroom that had been set aside for her. She put her suitcase down; knowing her mother would end up going through it, to ensure she didn't have any inappropriate clothing. She looked out of the window for a while; sadly noting that her mother was just the same always; this was going to be a very tense and depressing weekend.

It was Friday night; Shireen was sitting on the couch in the living room. Her mother was through in the kitchen, Shireen was watching TV; the volume up as high as it would be allowed. She pondered quietly about how different things were, as well as her conflicted feelings. The woman through in the kitchen was her mother after all, the one who had brought her into this world. Yet her lifestyle and the way things had gone between them; it had soured things. Yet all of this combined created a confusing and conflicting storm of feelings.

She sighed sadly; thinking to herself. _'I'm happy to see mum again; but…life seems emptier, much more, sadder. It's so different from when I'm with dad.'_

She looked up and saw the time; unlike her father, her mother still insisted on her having a bedtime. She switched off the TV and stood up, continuing her thoughts.

'_It's so much dourer here; Melisandre knows how to make me smile. The atmosphere is lighter.'_ She knew it wasn't fair on her mother; but she couldn't help her feelings.

Letting out a slow breath she walked through to the kitchen.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight mum." She said softly.

Her mother turned to her and smiled, kissing her cheek lightly. "Goodnight sweetie."

With that Shireen headed up to her bedroom.

She couldn't help but feel the heat rising to her face and also feel rather ashamed.

'_Enforcing a bedtime; the way she spoke to me there. She still treats me like I'm a little girl.'_ She thought to herself. _'Ugh; this is just…not right. I wish it didn't have to be like this.'_

She entered the bedroom and closed the door; she found her thoughts drifting to her friends. Particularly the Starks, one Stark in particular came to her mind, despite her being unable to work out how she ended up thinking of him.

'_I wonder how Rickon is doing; he doesn't have to worry about things like this.'_ She sighed sadly. _'No matter what I think about mum, I'd rather…I'd rather just stay with dad, this is too…too depressing for all of us.'_

She removed her dress and underwear and pulled on the long sleeved ankle length plain nightgown that her mother insisted she wear. She then got into the bed and lay there, looking out the window. She thought sadly about how her mother seemed to be leading such a sad life; she wished there was some way to get her mother help, to make her feel better, to hopefully fix things so they wouldn't be so terrible anymore.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, now we see the other side of Shireen's life, sadly it's not so good, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's pretty hard on her.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, poor girl.<br>Veridissima: Yeah, it is; glad you enjoyed the chapter :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Shireen felt slightly awkward; but surprisingly, she felt she was enjoying herself. It was lunch time at school, and she was seated with her friends. It still felt like a strange word to equate with herself. Yet it was true; Myrcella, Devan and Edric were present; so was Myrcella's younger brother Tommen, as well as Rickon Stark and his older siblings, Bran and Arya. She smiled awkwardly as the others talked; she tried to join in occasionally. While sitting she found herself playing with the hem of her skirt again. It had become a nervous habit that she tried to stop herself from doing. She straightened up and listened as Bran spoke with Devan and Edric about some sort of video game. In addition to this, Myrcella was talking to Arya about her boyfriend, a young man named Gendry.

'_Gendry, why does that name sound familiar?'_ Shireen pondered.

She was sure she had heard the name before; certain her father had mentioned the name at least once. All she could remember was the name had been brought up when her father was talking to her Uncle Robert. She was distracted however by the conversation the two girls were having.

"So, Arya; how did it go last night?" Myrcella asked. "Did you and Gendry…?"

Arya's face went scarlet; Shireen could feel herself blushing too, due to the suggestive nature of Myrcella's question.

Arya glared, still blushing. "Oh no, don't even go there, I am not answering that."

Myrcella smirked, giggling at that.

Shireen finally spoke up, wanting to spare Arya any further embarrassment.

"C'mon Cella, that's kinda personal, don't you think?"

Myrcella made a face at that; although Arya sent her a grateful look. Finally; looking to change the subject completely, breaking away from both the other boys talk, and Myrcella's gentle teasing of Arya, Rickon cleared his throat.

"So, Shireen um…" He began nervously, before then asking. "How did things go with your mother?"

Shireen sighed and shook her head. Rickon mentally kicked himself.

'_Stupid, I should've thought before I opened my mouth.'_

Yet Shireen answered anyway. "It was…alright; just a little, depressing. She leads such a drab and dull life; I feel it's eating away at her and she's becoming even more upset about what happened."

The others shared a look, clearly uncomfortable with this revelation.

Rickon bit his lip and then spoke. "I'm sorry Shireen; this is clearly hard on you."

"It's alright; it's just…Mum seems lonelier than ever, it just so sad." She replied.

Rickon nodded and then smiled. "I have an idea; perhaps you could arrange something fun for her, like a surprise birthday party or something. I could give you a hand."

Shireen gasped and then smiled; as did the others. "That sounds lovely, thank you."

"No need to thank me." Rickon replied with a grin. "What are friends for after all?"

Shireen smiled wider; she was certain now, she could count Rickon Stark as a friend, a very good friend.

Later Shireen was walking to class; as it was the same way as her class, Arya was walking with her. Shireen thought for a moment before finally deciding to ask what was on her mind.

"I…I'm sorry about Cella's teasing. But I am curious; just how long have you and Gendry known each other?"

Arya smiled and shrugged. "About two years now; we started dating last year. It took a while, due to the age gap, but my family are okay with it."

Shireen nodded. "I see; how old is he?"

"Twenty-three." Arya answered. "Why do you ask?"

Shireen sighed; now it fit into place, she realized why Gendry was familiar, where she had heard of him before.

"I actually know him…Thanks to his father." She explained.

Arya looked at her in surprise before realization dawned. "Oh right, Robert Baratheon; your uncle." She smirked. "Guess that technically makes him your cousin, huh?"

Shireen nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

They continued to walk until Shireen felt her socks sliding down; she stopped and pulled them back up. Arya stopped and shook her head.

"You don't have to keep doing that you know."

Shireen shook her head. "I'd rather keep my legs covered as much as possible. Bad enough I have to show them this much."

Arya quirked an eyebrow. "Why; I mean, I hate wearing skirts but…they do have advantages…As Gendry and I have found out. I may not like it, but, if showing skin helps in any way, I'll accept it."

True, Arya's socks had in fact slid down from knee length, down to her ankles.

Shireen shifted awkwardly.

"That's; that's not exactly relevant to me." She muttered.

Arya shook her head. "But what if it was, listen, why are you so…?"

Shireen groaned. "Look, how can you not see it, why would anyone want to look at my fat legs?"

"Uh, you're legs aren't fat Shireen; they're as skinny as mine." Arya replied; her voice leaving no room for argument. "Listen, it's just a confidence thing. You just need to be confident in yourself; loosen up a bit. You might be surprised; someone might take notice of you and…who knows."

Shireen blushed, but Arya's words did stick in her head.

'_Maybe, maybe Arya's right; I mean I; why would she lie…I guess, maybe I could try it someday.'_ She thought to herself; noting that she seemed to suddenly be agreeing that Arya was right about her legs not being fat.

She smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to Arya as they separated for their classes. She walked over to the desk where Rickon was sitting; ready to continue their work. She smiled; Rickon had hurried to class earlier, which was why she had walked with Arya.

"Hey, you ready?" Rickon asked casually.

Shireen nodded. "Yes; of course."

She noticed that; while thinking of Arya's words, she felt more confident than usual. She wondered if maybe she'd have a chance; yet right now, she was happy with the friends she had.

As she returned home, Shireen smiled; she was actually feeling happy. Noting Shireen's smile, Stannis stood up.

"I take it you had a good day?" He queried.

Shireen nodded. "Yeah; I was just, talking with my friends. It was fun."

Stannis nodded. "I see, your friends; that would be Myrcella, Tommen, Devan, Edric…?"

"Arya, Bran and Rickon."

"Ah, yes; the Starks." Stannis replied; thinking to himself. _'That youngest Stark boy is a little wild, so is the girl. But; they're good people; it's all working for her. It's good she's making friends; she's actually happy.'_

So, with that, Shireen headed upstairs; to her room. She stopped; looking at herself in the mirror. Thanks to Arya's little pep-talk; Shireen looked at herself differently. Her burns truly didn't look that bad. She glanced at her legs, her socks having slipped down a little; they really didn't look fat; she couldn't understand how she could've thought that way. She smiled happily and began to get changed. She decided to make the best of this new perspective and be more open and honest with herself. Hopefully, it would help her feel even more confident in herself and maybe make even more friends.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it, yeah it is.<br>Veridissima; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty cool, well, it's pretty obvious what Cella was suggesting. Oh I'm afraid there won't be one, I couldn't fit it in to the plans.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Shireen bit her lip as she sat with her friends in school. Following Arya's advice, she began to make some changes in her appearance. Subtle at first, but now she actually found herself being rather comfortable with herself. It was however, coming towards the winter months, their uniform would be changing to reflect that. However, Shireen made the most of the time left in the summer uniform and knew, when it was time to change back to it, she'd be able to continue. Being more comfortable and no longer compulsively trying to keep herself as covered up as possible, meant Shireen no longer pulled her socks up every time they began to slip. As such, she sat with her friends and, like Arya and Myrcella, had allowed her socks to slip down to her ankles, without really bothering to pull them back up, until she was ready to do so. She had also, encouraged by Myrcella; allowed herself to loosen her tie slightly and undo her top button. While not showing any cleavage, the skin shown, a little more of her neck and sternum, was certainly suggestive. Normally a girl would only do these things if she was trying to get a boy; or cope with the hot weather. Shireen wasn't in the first category; at least, that was what she initially thought.

In the time she had spent with them all, Shireen had found herself strangely…drawn to Rickon Stark. She quite frequently found herself watching him, either from a distance, or out the corner of her eye. If he was aware of it, he gave no sign. For Shireen however it was a little distracting, especially in their shared class; where they worked together.

'_I keep finding myself getting close to him. Wanting to be near him; hoping our hands will brush together or something.' _She silently confessed to herself. _'Ugh, I can't believe I'm acting like this.'_

It embarrassed her slightly; although, not as much as it used to; now she was feeling more open with herself.

All the same, she thought about it. _'I'd normally never dress this way; maybe some of it, but, not this…daring. It's like I'm wanting Rickon to notice me. But why, why would I? Do I…I can't really, have a crush on him, could I?'_

Just thinking about the possibility caused a rather warm sensation to spread in her stomach. She glanced out the corner of her eye at Rickon, who was seated to her right. He was currently chatting with Bran. She bit her lip as she took in his appearance. As usual his hair was a casual mess, much like his uniform, shirt untucked, tie loose. Yet for her, all these little things that she knew her mother would regard as faults; she found seemed to add to his appearance.

'_Not to mention he's pretty strong too.' _She thought, eyeing the slight but obvious muscles on his arms. _'It all helps that he's rather attractive and…Whoa, what am I doing? Gods, maybe I do have a crush on him.'_

She blushed and prayed that nobody noticed. She was really going to have think about this; determine if she really did have feelings for Rickon.

Rickon meanwhile had his own distractions. He considered how long he had known the quiet young woman sitting beside him. How long they had been friends.

'_She's always been pretty but I…I never really noticed that in her before.'_ He noted to himself. _'When did I start noticing, and why?'_

He swallowed and tried not to react when he inadvertently glanced towards Shireen, just as she crossed her legs. This caused her skirt to pull up a little, showing even more of her thighs. Not helping was the fact her legs were bare to the ankles, thanks to her socks sliding down. He quickly lifted his gaze; only to confront another distraction; Shireen's breasts, the swell of them against her shirt made his mouth go dry. He quickly lifted his gaze higher, to her face.

He mentally berated himself for looking where he did. _'Shit, what is wrong with me, I shouldn't have done that; Gods, how could I have acted so perverted.'_

However observing Shireen's face didn't help with his thoughts on her body, or her appearance in general.

'_She is pretty, beautiful even…Even her burns have their own peculiar type of beauty. Makes her look like, like a fallen angel.'_

It was then he registered what he was thinking. _'What the, oh Gods…When did I turn into Sansa.'_

He tried to shake himself clear of those thoughts; yet he couldn't deny, despite his efforts to reign it in, he had strong feelings for Shireen. He just wondered how strong and if she could possibly feel the same.

Shireen was smiling as she returned home from school; things had been improving so much for her. She was actually happy; even if she was still confused by everything with Rickon. While it was just a suspicion, she had a strange feeling that, during lunch, Rickon had actually been checking her out. Instead of making her feel worried or disgusted; it sent a strange tingly feeling through her.

'_Could he really look at me that way; I…I never thought…' _Her thoughts trailed off when she noticed something that caught her attention.

She could see Melisandre at one of the windows of her house. Shireen noticed her pensive expression as well as the fact she was engaged in a R'hllor ritual. Yet it was clear, even from her current distance, that this was different than the one her mother performed. This was under control for a start; also, going by Melisandre's expression; it was a rather sombre ritual. While she still had strong reservations about the religion; she'd learned, thanks to her mother, about the different types of rituals. She bit her lip.

'_Someone's died; one of Melisandre's fellow worshipers has died.' _Shireen noted to herself. _'This is her performing a ritual of mourning.'_

Deciding to leave the young woman in peace; Shireen turned and headed into the house. She knew she'd have to let her father know, due to the obviously sombre mood she was in, Melisandre would not be joining them for dinner that evening.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like those parts :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah, I know.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah, I know.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

To say Rickon was nervous would be an understatement; the reason however was obvious. He had been invited around to Shireen's house for dinner; which meant having to meet her father. He already knew Stannis Baratheon by reputation, and was definitely uneasy about meeting him in person. Still he knew he was the only person in his family who hadn't been to visit Shireen at her new home.

'_I just, hope this goes well, I don't want to…cause a scene.'_ He thought quietly to himself.

After his uncertainty before, he now knew for certain that he had a crush on Shireen. Which meant of course he got all the classic symptoms of being around her, dry mouth, sweaty palms. It would be especially poor form for him to end up like this, especially in front of her father. He frowned as he also remembered Shireen's trouble at school. There were sadly people, mostly the stuck up popular crowd; that made fun of her for her burns and such. What really hurt about that, for Rickon, was her assertion that it wasn't as bad as her last school.

'_How can anyone want to hurt her; she's so nice, kind…beautiful.' _He thought, catching himself in time. _'Argh, there I go again. Focus Rickon, focus, don't think about that just now.'_

Taking the time to compose himself he soon reached Shireen's house; clearing his throat and making sure he was ready, he knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a young woman with bright red hair. Rickon guessed this was Melisandre; Stannis' new girlfriend.

"Ah hello, you must be Rickon." She said, smiling warmly in greeting.

He nodded, returning the smile. "Yes ma'am."

She shook her head. "Please, call me Melisandre; come in."

She stepped back, letting him in; he stepped inside and she closed the door.

"Okay, thanks Melisandre."

She smiled wider as Stannis entered. Stannis nodded in greeting to Rickon who, feeling he should say something, ended up simply saying.

"Thanks, for inviting me over."

They both nodded, smiling lightly.

Melisandre then replied. "You're welcome, it's a real pleasure to meet one of Shireen's friends."

Rickon smiled back; knowing how much that statement meant, especially due to Shireen's difficulty in making friends, mostly due to her shyness. It was then Shireen joined them.

"Rickon, I'm glad you made it." She said happily.

Rickon greeted her cheerfully. "Hey, good to see you, thanks for having me over."

Shireen nodded, still smiling and soon they headed through for dinner. As they went, Rickon couldn't help but observe Shireen. She was dressed up nicely in a plain but rather nice black skirt, it came down just past her knees, with it she wore a white button up shirt and purple cardigan as well as simple black flats. In addition her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail; meaning her burns were uncovered.

'_Wow, she looks amazing, I just…' _He caught himself again. _'Ugh, have I gone crazy or something, her dad's right there, gotta behave myself.'_

So, making sure he remained composed he followed them through to eat.

Rickon smiled as they ate, the food was excellent; he learned that Melisandre had made it.

"This is really good Melisandre." He complimented her.

She smiled back. "Thank you."

Throughout the meal, Rickon was doing his best to remain composed. However he couldn't help but glance over at Shireen every now and again. At least twice he'd caught her doing the same thing. While it made him curious, he decided not to pursue it, in case it wasn't what he thought, what he hoped. He had to admit, despite his enjoyment of the food, he still felt nervous. It was supposed to be a simple dinner with a friend and her family right? Well, that's what it was, under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal circumstances. Making things difficult was the fact that he had a crush on said friend, and her father was right there, so he'd have to be extra discreet about it. It was this nervousness that nearly made him jump out of his skin when Stannis suddenly spoke to him.

"You're Eddard's boy right, his youngest as I recall." He stated; Rickon nodded, eyes wide. "I know he's a good man, I sincerely hope he taught you the value and meaning of friendship."

Rickon swallowed; he knew what Stannis meant. "He did. I assure you, Mr. Baratheon, I'd never want to hurt your daughter. I'd never let Shireen down."

Shireen smiled at that.

Rickon wasn't finished however. "I just can't understand why people were so mean to her; she's a great woman."

Shireen blushed at Rickon's words, while he feared he might have gone too far. But then Stannis smiled at Rickon's statement and seemed to feel the matter was settled.

Later Rickon and Shireen were sitting in the living room; watching TV. As much as Rickon wanted to sit closer to her, he kept a respectable distance. All the same he kept sneaking glances towards Shireen, whilst trying to stay in control of himself.

"Rickon I…I wanted to thank you for coming here tonight." Shireen told him. "Really, it's been fun; and now Dad's got to know you too. He's always wary about other people you know."

Rickon nodded, smiling. "I know; I'm actually glad I came. So, how exactly do you feel about your dad dating again?"

Shireen shrugged. "It's still a little weird; I mean, I still love mum. But, after everything, I guess it's for the best. Seeing Dad happy makes it worthwhile and Melisandre is great. She's really helped me."

Rickon was silently grateful that Melisandre had been helping Shireen come out of her shell. He then remembered something.  
>"Oh yeah, do you have any plans or anything for next Saturday?" Shireen shook her head and Rickon continued. "Oh good, um, my family want to meet you properly; mum's asked me to invite you around for dinner."<p>

Shireen smiled at that; she already knew Rickon, Bran and Arya. However based on what Rickon was saying, the rest of the Stark family would be there too.

So, still smiling she replied. "I'd love too."

Rickon grinned and nodded; knowing his family would do everything they could to make Shireen feel welcome.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
>Boris Yeltsin; Yeah, it did.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet, well, here you are :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>IzzyEquestrian: Ah, thanks for that, I'll be sure to do that in future :)  
>JnjlenxSkinjbir: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying this, oh they've noticed, but Stannis doesn't mind, so long as he makes her happy. Melisandre, well, she knows and she's going to be very helpful to Shireen when the truth comes out. Oh I do have a few BranMeera fanfics too, you can check them out too if you like :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Shireen bit her lip as her father dropped her off outside the Stark family's mansion.

'_Is this how Rickon felt when he came to visit my family?'_ She wondered.

After saying goodbye to her father she got out the car and began to walk up the driveway towards the mansion. While rich, the Stark's never really saw fit to flaunt their wealth; the mansion hadn't even been bought by them, rather it was inherited down the family. Shireen smiled as she pondered on Rickon and his four siblings, as well as their parents and cousin.

'_At least almost every room would be used; not wasted like so many with houses like this.'_ She noted.

Smiling, as a way to cover her nervousness, she reached the door and knocked. She just hoped she was dressed suitably; she glanced down at her dark blue calf length dress and simple matching flats. She didn't want to be too formal, yet still wanted to make a good impression. The door was answered by an auburn haired blue eyed woman; whom Shireen guessed was Catelyn Stark.

"Hello, Mrs. Stark." She greeted; trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Catelyn smiled and welcomed her in. "It's wonderful to see you Shireen, please, come in."

Shireen entered the house, smiling back. "Thank you."

She entered and was soon greeted by Eddard Stark too.

"Hello Shireen, nice to see you." He greeted.

"Thank you receiving me, Mr. Stark." She replied honestly.

Ned nodded. "Of course, you and your family are always welcome here."

Shireen mentally prepared herself as she followed the two into the living room, ready to meet with the rest of the family.

She smiled when she spotted those she already knew, Rickon and Arya were seated on one of the couches. They bother returned her smile instantly. As did Bran, who was seated on the opposite couch. She noticed there were more people than she thought there would be. Although she easily picked out the other family members; the others she guessed were boyfriends/girlfriends of the Starks.

"Well, I guess it's time to introduce you to everyone." Ned stated; his tone reassuring as he noted her sudden nervousness.

She nodded; trying not to be overwhelmed by there being so many people. Keeping herself composed she smiled warmly while she was introduced first to Robb Stark and his girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling; then to Jon Snow. She was then introduced to Sansa Stark and Podrick Payne.

She bit her lip as Sansa greeted her. _'Wow, she's so beautiful…What I wouldn't give to be as beautiful as her?'_

She quickly pushed the thoughts away; she knew right away she was jealous of Sansa. But she didn't want it to spoil things; besides she could tell from the way Sansa greeted her that she was nice, she wanted to be friends with her. Since she already knew Bran, Arya and Rickon, she was introduced next to Bran and Arya's loved ones, Meera Reed and Gendry Waters.

As she sat between Rickon and Arya; Shireen was happy to note her nervousness was easing. She made calm easy conversation with the others and managed to befriend them. The Starks seemed to take a great liking to her. She was surprised to note a certain, familial resemblance between her and Gendry. She awkwardly ended up bringing it up. Arya and Gendry shared a look before Gendry nodded.

Arya turned to Shireen. "Yeah; you're not the only one to notice that. I guess you could say Gendry is…sorta, your, cousin."

Shireen's eyes widened at that. "Wh-what, cousin?"

"Yeah, my dad is…is your uncle, Robert." Gendry explained.

It all fit then, Shireen nodded, now she understood. She soon joined the family for dinner; their small talk continuing. She was amazed as she ate; the food was incredible.

"This is really nice." She said; wishing she could think of a more adequate way to describe it.

Catelyn smiled warmly. "Thank you Shireen, that's very kind of you."

Shireen couldn't help but smile back; there was no doubt about it. When Arya, Bran and Rickon said their mother was an amazing cook, they weren't bragging. As the dinner and evening wore on, she found herself more at ease; talking to more people, even becoming friendly with the Starks loved ones too. While more in control of herself, she still couldn't help but glance over at Rickon from time to time. She had noticed him doing the same when he was at her house.

'_I wonder, does it, does it mean what I hope it does?' _She pondered to herself.

She certainly hoped so, it would make things a lot easier if she ever worked up the courage to tell him the truth.

It was after dinner; the family had sat around talking for a while longer, before splitting up to engage in various other activities. Shireen therefore found herself with the Stark sisters; Gendry, always wanting to make a good impression and raised a gentleman, was helping Ned and Cat with the dishes. Arya was looking at her nails in a bored fashion, looking as if she was resisting the temptation to bite them. Sansa meanwhile was looking at Shireen, more accurately her hair.

Sansa smiled and then spoke. "Wow, your hair is so pretty Shireen; so nice and thick. It really shine, I'm actually jealous."

Shireen blushed at that, especially the thought of a beautiful girl like Sansa being jealous of _her_ of all people.

"I…Thank you."

Arya's eyes shot up and she shook her head. "Oh no, don't let her start, or she'll try to teach you the 'art of ponytails and braids' and other boring stuff for hours."

"Just because you didn't like it, Arya." Sansa remarked with a grin. "Besides, I just want Shireen to know that she wear her hair in different ways, to look even prettier."

Shireen really blushed at that. "You…You think I'm pretty?"

Sansa nodded. "Well of course you are."

Shireen was shocked, a girl like Sansa, thought that Shireen, with her completely white skin, burned face, square jaw and too large ear, was pretty. Suddenly Shireen felt all her former insecurities, and thoughts regarding her appearance, were quite silly.

Shireen smiled widely as she got ready to leave; she turned to face the Starks.

"Thank you all for having me over, I had a great time."

Catelyn smiled back and nodded. "You're most welcome; we hope to see you again."

The others all said their goodbyes; Shireen hesitated only slightly when it came to Rickon, the same hesitance was in his eyes. But they managed it and Shireen left, heading out to her father's car, smiling more than she had ever done in her life.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Indeed it was, glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Rickon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He was certain now; but that just made him nervous rather than confused.

'_I know how I feel, there's no doubt about it.' _He thought quietly as he sat in his history class. _'I love her, I love Shireen…But, does she feel the same way, do I want to risk asking her, possibly having her reject me?'_

The one thing he truly feared about that was the effect it would have on their friendship, it might even cost them it. He wondered briefly what Shireen was thinking right now when a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Rickon Stark; are you still with us?"

He jerked in his seat and lifted his gaze to face the teacher.

He bit his lip and replied. "Sorry Mr. Arryn."

The teacher merely nodded, a disapproving look in his eyes, he then continued the lesson. Rickon tried to remain focused until finally the bell for lunch went. He stood up; smoothing out his clothes. It was getting cooler and so the school had changed over to its winter uniform. For the boys, said uniform consisted of a white shirt, along with the school tie, a red sweater, black warm trousers, thick white socks and brown sensible shoes; or boots if it was snowing. The girl's uniform for winter was almost exactly the same, except they wore a black knee length skirt and black woollen tights. As they left the classroom and headed outside, the cool air hit them.

'_Winter is coming.' _Rickon noted to himself, allowing himself a small smile at his private joke.

He crossed the courtyard and began heading towards the cafeteria.

Lunch had passed normally, yet Rickon found himself glancing out the corner of his eye at Shireen, more often than he had been. He decided he couldn't take it anymore. There was still some time of lunch left when they got up and began to walk to their next class. He decided now was his opportunity.

"Shireen, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" He asked suddenly.

She looked at him, surprised, before nodding. Rickon tried not to be distracted by how lovely she looked, wearing her hair like that. She had pulled her hair back into a simple braid that hung over her left shoulder, although she allowed her bangs to remain free and frame her face. Once they were alone, Rickon found he didn't have a clue where to begin.

"So, I um…This'll sound crazy but…" He fumbled with his words. "I just wanted to tell you, that I, um."

Shireen's eyes widened as she listened to Rickon. _'Gods, is he, is he trying to tell me he, he loves me…'_

Just the thought made her face heat up.

Finally, Rickon couldn't think of any way and just blurted it out. "I love you."

He then froze, realizing what he said, he cursed himself for being so blunt. But then, he saw Shireen's expression and heard her reply.

"You…you do?" He nodded and she smiled widely, stepping closer to him. "I-I love you too."

He gasped and then grinned; she returned the grin and they hugged. Shireen was momentarily confused until Rickon explained.

"I don't want to spoil our first kiss by just kissing you at random. I'd rather wait until our date, make it more special."

Shireen laughed lightly, she certainly wouldn't mind that. They hurried to their next class, but neither of them could really focus on it.

Rickon smiled lightly as he began to prepare for his date with Shireen. She had called and informed him that she had already spoken with her father about them being together, he had raised no objection and encouraged her to have a good time. That was a relief; his family knew too, which had prompted some teasing from Arya. Strangely Rickon felt as if his family had been aware of his feelings for Shireen before he did. Shaking his head he decided to focus on his date and began getting ready. He checked himself over in the mirror; the date was just a casual date, not anything fancy, not yet. As such he wore a simple pair of black, fashionably ripped jeans, a simple grey T-shirt and black converses over plain black socks. He had however taken the time to comb and even gel his hair. Satisfied he began to head downstairs. As he did so, he nearly ran into Arya, who grinned when she saw him.  
>"Wow, I never knew your hair could do that Rickon." She teased.<p>

Rickon rolled his eyes. "Very funny Arya, I need to go pick up Shireen now, I'll see you later."

Arya nodded; smirking as she watched Rickon leave after calling goodbye to anyone who was listening.

She couldn't help but reflect. _'Little Rickon is all grown up.'_

Still smiling she headed over to head room where she planned to call Gendry.

Rickon drove to Shireen's house, ready to pick her up. Due to her mother, despite being a year older than him, Shireen had never been taught how to drive. However she was now finally starting to learn. Rickon hadn't been driving himself that long, but was proud of the fact he passed his test first time. When he arrived he was surprised to find Shireen waiting outside for him. He grinned, she was dressed up nicely in a black knee length skirt; white button up shirt with the top button undone; white ankle socks; black sensible shoes and a sober yet elegant necklace. She immediately approached his car as he stopped and got in the passenger side.

"Hi." She greeted.

He smiled warmly. "Hi there."

She answered his unspoken question then. "Dad is away out with Melisandre, they're likely to be back before us. I decided I'd just wait outside for you, so we can go at once."

Nodding Rickon put his car in gear and began driving as they headed for their first destination for the night, the cinema. When they arrived he convinced Shireen to wait and, got out of the car and hurried around to her side, opening the door. She laughed lightly and stepped out, linking arms with him once the car was closed and locked. Together they made their way into the cinema.

Rickon and Shireen were both smiling widely as they left the cinema. Shireen had her head on his shoulder while he had his arm around hers, her arm was around his waist. They had both enjoyed the film and now planned to head off and get a burger. As they reached Rickon's car however he stopped and turned so they faced each other. He gently held her shoulders and smiled softly.

"This has been a great night." He told her. "There's something I wish to do, before I forget."

Shireen waited breathlessly, hoping and sure enough, Rickon leaned in and kissed her. In that instant, everything dissolved, except for the two of them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai; Thanks, glad you liked them :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Rickon smiled as he looked around the school hall. The school had organized a charity event, with many different stalls set up around the hall. As it was on school grounds and still winter, the students wore their specified uniforms. Rickon normally disliked these events, he appreciated their purpose true, but the events themselves he found boring. This time however, he more than willingly made an exception; since it meant he got to spend a lot of time with Shireen. Following their kiss in the parking lot after leaving the cinema they had gone to get a burger to eat; Rickon then drove her home. He had walked her up to the front door and they had kissed again before she headed inside. The memory of that night still stuck with him and brought a smile to his face whenever he thought about it. He looked over at Shireen who was sitting next to him, checking over their stall, making sure they had everything. Their stall was selling items of home bakery, such as the cookies Shireen had made, or his mother's famous lemon cakes. Shireen noticed his glance in her direction and turned to smile at him. Still smiling himself he leaned over and kissed her cheek. They quickly straightened up however as a customer approached them.

As they finished serving the customer Rickon looked around the hall again. He smirked as he noticed Bran and Meera were also present, talking with Meera's younger brother, Bran's best friend, Jojen. They were running a second hand book stall together; something Rickon found fitting, given how nerdy the two boys were. Rickon wondered just how Meera ended up attracted to Bran; it seemed the very traits about him that would normally be a turn off for girls, only endeared him to her more.

'_Well, to each their own I guess.'_ He thought to himself.

As Meera didn't go to the school, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt, as well as sneakers. She also wore a name badge, which indicated she was here as Bran's guest. Rickon looked around some more and spotted Arya; she was at a stall which sold hand-crafted goods; mostly stuff made by Gendry and embroideries Sansa had made for the occasion. Gendry was sitting beside her and even while selling, they had their arms around each other. Like Meera, Gendry was dressed casually with a name badge indicating he was here as Arya's guest. The name badges were to aid the staff in verified where everyone was in the event of the fire alarm going off or something similar. He spoke casually to one of their customers as they browsed and helped as Shireen handled the money transaction.

She turned to him and smiled. "It's going well; my cookies and your mother's lemon cakes are our bestsellers."

"I'm not surprised." Rickon replied with a grin. "I tried them both myself, they're amazing. Don't worry, I did put the money in for them."

Shireen laughed and took his hand, gently squeezing it as they continued their work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at the used book stand, Bran smiled as he and Jojen finished serving their latest customer. Meera was talking to another prospective customer about a few of the books. Bran meanwhile was lost in his thoughts as he watched Meera. He smiled widely as he observed her. Meera wasn't what many girls, particularly at school, considered traditionally beautiful. He had heard many of them derisively commenting on Meera being flat-chested, or having no curves; they were appalled by her rather messy, short curly hair, or her baggy clothes.<p>

'_They don't see her like I do, they can't see how truly beautiful she is.' _He thought to himself. _'It's sad; but, no matter what they say, I know the truth, I know how beautiful Meera really is.'_

Secure in that knowledge; when Meera sat down after the customer made their purchase, Bran moved a little closer to her. Noticing this Meera smiled and leaned in as he slipped his arm around her waist. Jojen suddenly seemed very interested in the books as Bran and Meera shared a quick, yet loving, kiss. As they settled back in their seats, waiting for their next customer; Meera leaned in and whispered to him.

"I'm free for the rest of this week if you want to arrange a date."

Bran smiled and replied. "Sounds good to me, I'll let you know once I'm certain when I'm free too."

She nodded and they then returned to acting as if nothing had happened. Jojen smirked; despite their best efforts, the two of them couldn't be more obvious about their plans if they tried.

* * *

><p>Arya smirked and nudged Gendry's ribs, causing him to jerk his hand back from its place on her thigh.<p>

"What?" He asked quietly.

Arya shook her head. "Don't forget why we're here; you can do that later."

Gendry sighed. "Fine, whatever you say Arry."

After completing a transaction with a customer she grinned at him.

"It'll be better this way, later I doubt I'll be wearing tights…Or even this skirt."

"Arry." He groaned, shaking his head.

She just laughed and kissed him before resuming her seat. Gendry sighed and smiled at her.

He couldn't help but think to himself. _'What did I do to deserve her…someone so, perfect.'_

He honestly couldn't find a single thing he didn't love about Arya. Even their height difference he found cute; the casual way she wore her shoulder length hair, the way her grey eyes changed shade with her mood. Even the way she kept hitting him and calling him stupid. Her punches, pokes and nudges never actually hurt him, thanks to the vast difference in their builds. He also knew she called him that affectionately, it was all there in her tone of voice.

Arya looked over at him and smiled. "I promise, once we're done here, we can take your car and go for a drive…maybe more."

He laughed and shook his head. "Sure, but not in the car…If you're suggesting what I think, you deserve to have it done right, properly. The car's too camped anyway."

"Deal." Arya replied with a wide grin.

Both smiling, anticipating what was to come; they continued to work, waiting impatiently.

* * *

><p>Rickon checked his watch, noting how much time had already passed. They were still doing well, in fact, they were nearly sold out.<p>

"This has been great." He told Shireen. "I'm glad you were here, you're what made it possibly for me to do this."

Shireen blushed and smiled. "Thanks…So um, when do you want to go on another date?"

Rickon's smile widened. "I'd say anytime you like. Although; we probably would be better waiting till around spring, when it's warmer."

Shireen nodded in agreement and they began making plans; both excited by the prospect.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
><strong>**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them :)<br>Billie: Thanks, glad you liked those scenes; glad you liked all the couples too; well, there might be some, but this story focuses on Shireen/Rickon, although there will be another Arya/Gendry story at a later date.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer; Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Shireen bit her lip as she stood in her room. She was standing in front of her mirror, clad in just her underwear. She was holding a dress in front of her, trying to decide if she wanted to wear it. Finally she shook her head and put the dress down on her bed.

'_No, not that one, it won't do at all.' _She decided firmly.

She was fretting; she was supposed to be meeting Rickon for a date this evening. But here she was stuck trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't have much in the way of nice or fancy clothes, but even then, she was stuck. Not due to there being too much choice, but to trying to figure out what would be acceptable and what wouldn't be. She just wished she could get someone to help her; but she knew that wasn't possible right now. She couldn't call either of Rickon's sisters, or Myrcella; she knew they were all busy. She knew there was no way her mother would help her; the hells would freeze over first. She recalled the last time she was at her mother's house. When she had told her mother and her and Rickon; she had thought her mother was about to have a fit. She then had endure a weekend of her mother glaring at her and random bursts of lectures about how she was too young to have a boyfriend. About the dangers of him leading her astray.

She was distracted from her musing by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said absently before realizing. _'Oh shit.'_

She was still standing in just her underwear and had no idea who it was who knocked, it could've been her father. She turned rapidly, her eyes wide, before breathing easily as Melisandre entered.

"Shireen, are you alright?" The red haired woman asked; concerned for the younger girls welfare. "You've been up here for quite some time."

Shireen nodded; managing a smile; she had taken a liking too and really grown close to Melisandre. She knew if Melisandre and her father married she would become her step-mother. But right now, Shireen felt they were more like sisters, due to their closeness.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just…I have a date with Rickon and I can't figure out what to wear. I…I want to look nice but, well, my clothes…"

Melisandre looked over the clothes with pursed lips; even noting the plain underwear Shireen had on.

She shook her head. "This won't do at all; a pretty young lady such as yourself should have a much more colourful, delightful wardrobe; all of it."

Shireen blushed slightly at that; knowing her underwear was included in the statement, as well as the fact Melisandre had said she was pretty. She still wasn't used to that.

Melisandre then continued. "Let's worry about your date just now; later on we can work on how to remedy that. Now then, let's see."

Shireen wanted to curse herself for being so forgetful; she should've worked out right away, she could ask Melisandre for help.

Shireen smiled as she checked the mirror one more time, looking over the outfit Melisandre had helped her with.

'_It does look nice but…better to be absolutely sure.' _She noted before asking. "Does it really look okay, it doesn't clash or anything?"

Melisandre smiled widely. "It looks prefect Shireen, the colour really brings out your eyes."

Shireen smiled at that, blushing again. She was clad in a baby blue dress with elbow length sleeves; that ended just above her knees. With it she wore small white heels, white pearl earrings and a white bracelet around her left wrist. Satisfied with her clothes she considered for a moment before asking.

"Um, one more thing." She looked carefully at her hair in the mirror. "Could you help me braid my hair, please?"

Melisandre nodded. "Of course, here we go."

She began to work; Shireen explaining the exact style she was wanting. Melisandre worked expertly. Unbeknownst to them however, at that moment, Stannis stood just outside, watching them, smiling.

'_They get along so well now, compared to all those months ago.' _He noted happily. _'This can work; perhaps, we can all be happy now. I don't doubt Selyse's love for Shireen, but it got out of hand. But things with Melisandre can work. We can be a happy family.'_

Still occupied with that thought; he headed downstairs. Meanwhile, Melisandre finished and Shireen smiled, thanking her before making final preparations for her date.

* * *

><p>Rickon meanwhile was also getting ready for his date when he heard his father calling for him. He left his room and began heading downstairs.<p>

'_Wonder what this is about?' _He thought to himself.

When he entered the living room where his father was, he saw that Robb and Jon were also present.

"Dad?" He asked curiously.

Ned gestured to the couch, opposite of where he sat. "Take a seat Rickon."

He did so as Robb spoke. "We know you've got a date this evening, we won't keep you long."

Rickon nodded, still confused. Finally however, as his father spoke, he began to realize what was going on and his face went bright red.

"Well, as you have a girlfriend now; we need to tell you a few things. We know that, eventually you're going to want to…connect…physically and…"

Rickon tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come. _'Oh Gods, please no, the talk, now…'_

Robb then continued where their father left off. "Now you have to be careful when that happens, especially if you don't…"

"I know all this." Rickon burst out finally. "Avoid unwanted pregnancies, STIs, all that. We were taught it all at sex-ed in school."

The three of them shared a look and then Jon spoke. "So then you know…"

"Yeah, condoms." Rickon said quickly; suddenly feeling very awkward.

Luckily however that seemed to be enough to convince them. They allowed him to head back upstairs and resume getting ready. He hurried up; trying to push the awkward moment out of his mind, instead anticipating his date with Shireen.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
><strong>**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah it was awkward, glad you liked the sweet moment.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that, thought it would be sweet. Yeah, true :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, better safe than sorry.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Shireen tried not to fidget in her seat. The atmosphere in the room was very awkward, to say the least. She was sitting in the kitchen with her father; he had called her here, explaining that he wished to talk to her. Yet now it seemed he was at a loss for words. She had a strange feeling that, whatever he wanted to say, her father was actually embarrassed.

Stannis sighed. "Gods, this is hard…"

Shireen bit her lip. "Dad?"

She didn't know what to say, how to help. Finally however Stannis collected himself and cleared his throat.

"You have a boyfriend now; you've been dating for quite a while." He stated. "Sooner or later you're both going to have certain…urges. If you're not careful this can lead to, well…unplanned pregnancies…"

It suddenly dawned on Shireen what her father meant, she blushed and for once, was grateful for her burns. They hid at least half of it.

Her thoughts raced as she considered this. _'Dad's giving me the talk…Oh Gods, awkward…For both of us. But, it's actually quite sweet, he…he really does care about me. He wouldn't have bothered otherwise.'_

She quickly focused again as her father continued. "If you and your boyfriend ever…well, just make sure you're protected. Not just to avoid any unplanned pregnancy, but to prevent illnesses too."

He paused and then added. "Don't fret too much though. If, if it breaks, you can tell Melisandre, or me…We can help, there are things we can do. Just, know that we're here and be careful."

Shireen nodded, smiling, relieved. "I will, thanks dad."

With that she was allowed to leave the kitchen and the awkwardness that enveloped it.

Shireen was busy reading when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and she smiled when Melisandre entered.

"Hello Shireen." She greeted her warmly.

Shireen put her book down, smiling widely. "Hi Melisandre."

There was a brief pause and then Melisandre spoke again. "I understand you and your father had a little…talk today."

Shireen blushed. "Yeah, it was kinda…awkward."

"I can understand that. However, as hard as it was, it's good your father did it. It shows he cares after all." Melisandre replied. "It doesn't matter how old you are Shireen, to him, you're still his little girl."

Shireen nodded; that seemed to be the way with parents. She'd noticed it with the Starks too; despite Arya's constant complaints, to her parents she was still the family's baby girl.

Melisandre smiled gently and then remarked. "I know sometimes there may be things that are too…personal, to tell your dad. If you like, I'll always be willing to listen."

"I…I'd appreciate that, thanks." Shireen replied, happy.

Nodding Melisandre then suddenly looked excited.

"Oh, by the way, the sales season has just started. How about we go shopping together, get you some new clothes. Like I promised you."

"Are…are you sure?" Shireen gasped.

Melisandre nodded; explaining. "Your father, without entering into the details of it, explained to me that it wasn't easy with your mother and you couldn't wear what you wanted to wear. Even if it was a nice and decent outfit."

Shireen sighed; that was true, yet she had wanted moments like this. So she happily agreed and together they headed off to the mall.

* * *

><p>Shireen was smiling widely; she could feel the happiness glowing inside her. After arriving at the mall, Melisandre had led her to some of the good clothing stores; they had made a good number of purchases. Carrying their bags together Shireen couldn't help but smile; she now had several, nicer clothes to add to her wardrobe; she had also, after some embarrassment, agreed to purchase new, and she felt, more colourful underwear, some with nice designs. Nothing truly sexual; but certainly more daring than her typical choices. Shireen had also purchased some new pairs of stockings. She had once bought them back when her parents still lived together; in secret, as some small means of rebellion. She found them to be quite comfortable and, after wearing them while with the Starks once, knew Rickon liked seeing her in them. Her preferred kind were also thigh high stockings, although she had bought others too. After their shopping Melisandre had brought her to the mall's food court; they sat down and ordered lunch. Melisandre smiled as she considered some of Shireen's purchases.<p>

"This was great; I must say, you have really food taste in clothes." She remarked.

Shireen smiled and nodded. "Thanks, so do you. You're right, this was great; I've had so much fun."

Melisandre nodded. "I'm glad to hear it."

They ate for a while; still enjoying themselves. Melisandre then looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh, isn't that your mother?"

Shireen turned and her eyes widened; it was indeed her mother. What's more, she had seen them and was walking towards them.

Selyse could hardly believe it at first; but now there was no mistake. It was her daughter and her husband's new girlfriend she had seen. It had been the burns on Shireen's face, the burns which she now seemed to show with pride, which confirmed it for her. The very burns which were proof to Selyse that her daughter was more than she appeared.

'_Yet Stannis never understood; he never realized Shireen is a holy child…Burned by R'hllor's flames and living, he has something great in mind for her.' _She thought to herself. _'But she must be properly prepared for it. He can't do that, neither can Melisandre, she isn't fervent enough in her beliefs.'_

She stopped next to their table; both of them smiled at her in greeting.

"Miss Florent." Melisandre said warmly.

Selyse nodded; fighting not to scowl as she noted Melisandre's dress. It was red and only came down to about mid-thigh, it also had a very low neck line; revealing cleavage, and spaghetti straps.

Selyse couldn't help but think on her disapproval. _'She's wearing that; that…whorish outfit. How can Stannis let such a woman be around Shireen?! Doesn't he realize she could corrupt her?'_

"Hello Melisandre; hello Shireen." She greeted, keeping her thoughts to herself. "So, what brings you two here?"

Shireen smiled and answered. "Melisandre took me on a shopping trip; we were buying some new clothes."

"That's very nice of you." Selyse replied; smiling.

However she was far from happy; she looked down at the bags, at the clothes she could see on the top.

They confirmed her worst fears.

'_Oh R'hllor; Melisandre is nice, but mistaken. That is totally inappropriate for Shireen; underwear isn't supposed to be all pretty like that. That's for whores and that skirt is far too short. So many other obscene clothes…'_

Selyse looked her daughter over; feeling even more disapproval. _'She's not even dressed properly now; she should wear a long skirt and a nice blouse, or a long dress. But this…She isn't showing much skin but it still shows the shape of her legs. Completely inappropriate.'_

The 'inappropriate outfit' Selyse was referring to consisted of a pair of black skinny jeans; a blue short sleeved T-shirt with slightly low neckline, featuring just a hint of cleavage and simple silver flats.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Melisandre asked politely.

Selyse battled to control her inner conflict and answer as neutrally as possible. "That would have been a pleasure, but sadly I am in a hurry. Another time perhaps."

Melisandre nodded. "Very well then, it was nice to see you."

Shireen smiled. "Bye mum."

Selyse nodded and left; looking back over her shoulder as the two young ladies continued talking together. Things were worse than she feared; Shireen was being steered away from her holy path. She was being made to embrace a life beneath the one she was meant to have, these clothes were just part of it, she was sure. She left; thinking, praying, for some way to save her daughter, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Well, wait and see what happens.  
>Veridissima: Yeah, well, just wait, things are about to change. Glad you liked them shopping though, thought it would be fun :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; she sure is.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Stannis was tense; yet strangely, Melisandre seemed relaxed. They were sitting in the living room, with Selyse sitting on the opposite couch. She had been permitted to visit; Stannis recalled Melisandre and Shireen mentioning meeting her while they were out shopping.

"I must admit, you've done quite well." Selyse stated with a small smile. "Both you and Melisandre, Stannis."

He nodded slowly; still wary. "Thank you."

Melisandre however smiled back and replied. "That's very kind of you to say so."

Selyse took a careful, pursed lip sip of her tea. Melisandre seemed at ease, but Stannis couldn't shake his discomfort. He knew Selyse well enough; she didn't come here just to make small talk; Melisandre didn't know that however, that was the reason for her relaxed nature.

"I don't mean to be rude Selyse, but may I ask why you've come to visit us?" He asked; choosing his words with care.

Selyse lowered her cup and let out a slow breath. "I was wondering, I've already checked with my lawyer and it should be okay. Is there any way I can have Shireen for Friday afternoon till Monday morning, when I drop her off at school. I'll gladly pick her up from school on Friday."

Stannis was surprised by this; he narrowed his eyes, pondering. He wondered just why Selyse had suddenly asked this, what had made her so anxious to spend more time with Shireen?

Melisandre however smiled and turned to him. "I think that's a good idea Stannis. No matter what, Selyse is still Shireen's mother; they should spend time together. Maybe this will help bridge that gap between them."

Stannis was still dubious but gave his consent; Melisandre had a point after all. Hopefully this would help; hopefully Selyse would also be able to find happiness at last.

* * *

><p>Shireen sat with Rickon and the others at their usual lunch table. She was thinking about the news about what was to happen after school today.<p>

'_I…I must admit, I'm actually eager about this.'_ She noted to herself. _'Hopefully this'll go well; mum might even finally understand me, understand why I love Rickon so much.'_

As it was summer again, she was clad in the corresponding uniform and this time, her socks had slid down to her ankles. She didn't mind it at all this time. Smiling she crossed her legs, getting comfortable and then leaned in closer to Rickon; resting her head on his shoulder. He grinned in response and kissed her. Her smile became a smirk as, under the table, she took his hand and guided it to rest on her bare thigh. He also smirked; his eyes dancing. They constantly teased each other like this; although they had yet to go all the way, they wanted their first time to be special after all. So they settled for this.

"So, I guess plans have changed a little." Rickon said quietly to her. "You know, what with you going to your mum's and all?"

Shireen nodded. "Just a little; I'll see you at the park around seven. Oh and I'll be wearing something I _know_ you'll like."

Rickon blushed; knowing what she was talking about. He said nothing else about it however; seeming to relish the anticipation. Finally the bell went and they headed to their afternoon classes; Shireen preparing herself for her upcoming extended visit to her mother.

* * *

><p>Shireen smiled as she walked through towards the school's main entrance, after promising to meet Rickon in the park on time. She had prepared for that meeting, blushing as she thought of how she had done so. The article of clothing she had stashed, for the occasion, all to tease Rickon some more. Right now however; she was heading to where her mother would be waiting in her car. She was aware that her socks had slipped down to her ankles, but it was a hot day, she was in no hurry to pull them back up to her knees. Still smiling she exited the school and, spotting her mother's car, she began walking over to it. In the car Selyse watched as Shireen approached; she glared at what she saw.<p>

'_What is this, why is my baby girl wearing such a short skirt…her socks are away around her ankles, has she gone mad?'_ She thought enraged. _'She shouldn't be showing so much skin, it makes her look like a slut. R'hllor; is she even wearing a bra, there are no straps, not even an outline of them. My baby isn't wearing a bra, this can't go on?!'_

She quickly schooled her features however as her daughter reached the car. She opened the door and climbed in; Selyse tried to stay calm, despite the fury at how much bare thigh her daughter showed, climbing into a vehicle.

"Hi mum." Shireen greeting, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Selyse smiled back as best she could. "Hello darling; it's so nice to see you again, let's go."

Shireen nodded and Selyse started the car and began to drive off.

As they drove, Selyse couldn't help but feel worried; it was like her daughter had absolutely no modesty. She hadn't even bothered to pull up her socks, leaving them around her ankles, even though they clearly were meant to go up to her knees.

"Honestly sweetie, you shouldn't wear such a short skirt like that." She said severely.

Shireen blushed but shook her head. "It's the regular length of the skirt mum, it's just, part of the uniform."

Selyse pursed her lip. "Well at least pull your socks up."

"It's really warm, if I do that my legs will be too hot." Shireen replied.

Selyse sighed. "Oh really; I'll have to have a word with that headmaster; making girls wear such short skirts. It's a high school, not a porn school."

Shireen bit her lip; not wanting to start an argument. _'What is wrong with mum, the skirt isn't that bad. It's not as if it's a really short one that only just covers my butt. I know mum is pretty conservative, but surely it's not that bad.'_

Selyse said nothing else however; but her disapproval still emanated from her. She had agreed to allow her daughter to see her boyfriend after dinner. But she would have to ensure that she was dressed properly, and not as she was now. It wasn't much later that they arrived at Selyse's home and got out the car. Shireen began to walk up the driveway then, deciding to at least put her mother at ease, she knelt down and began to pull up her socks. But, watching this, Selyse felt even more outraged.

'_My poor baby, she can't bend down properly or that skirt will lift and show her bottom. I really can't stand for this; I'll have to do something to help her see the error of her ways, before it's too late.'_

Once Shireen fixed her socks; they both headed inside.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Well, things are suddenly changing pace, Selyse clearly has something planned.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, now we see just what Selyse has in store for Shireen.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, they are.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.<br>Veridissima: Oh yeah, it's gonna be pretty bad; read on and see.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<br>JnjlienxSkinjbir: Oh, she doesn't intend anything like that, she merely intends to 'snap Shireen out of this wilfulness'. Not necessarily; it's because Shireen was 'burned by R'hllor's flames' (referring to the ritual going wrong) and survived. That would most likely be Crossroads you read; really, that's unusual :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Once inside Shireen went to put her schoolbag in the living room. Selyse went through to the kitchen; her mind still running through everything.

'_This cannot go on. Stannis means well, of that I'm certain, but that Melisandre, she's turning my little girl into a whore; and he's letting her.'_ She thought to herself. _'He doesn't understand what a girl needs, and Melisandre is paving the way to hell for my poor daughter.'_

Selyse looked around the kitchen and continued to think, then, she called out.

"Would you like something to eat, sweetie?"

Shireen called back. "Yes mum, thank you."

'_You'll thank me afterwards, once I've done what I need to do.'_ She thought to herself. _'This may scare you, my baby, but it's for your own good.'_

So she quickly got to work, making a snack for her daughter; making her mind up, she also did what she had to do. Before long she was finished and set the snack on the table, just as Shireen came through. Smiling her daughter sat down and thanked her again, before eating. Selyse watched her and tried to keep her face neutral.

'_I can't have my baby dressing like a slut. Wearing that uniform, possibly wearing those clothes that Melisandre bought for her that day.'_ She thought angrily. _'I need to teach her not to make such mistakes; for her own good.'_

She watched as Shireen finished and knew she only had to wait. Before long she would finally be able to fix things.

A few minutes later, Shireen blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Mum, I feel kinda weird." She said; her words slurring slightly.

Selyse shook her head. "You're probably tired sweetie; go and lie down for a while, that should help."

Shireen nodded and walked, staggering slightly, to the couch in the living room. She then lay down and before long drifted off into a deep sleep.

Selyse sighed as she observed her now unconscious, drugged daughter; whispering. "I'm sorry sweetie; it's for your own good."

Knowing she had to act quickly and that her daughter wouldn't understand, she prepared to get her secure. She turned Shireen over onto her front, pulled her arms behind her back and crossed them at the wrists. She then began to wrap the duct tape tightly around them. Satisfied she broke the tape off and secured the wrist bonds. She turned Shireen back over and lifted her legs, to begin taping her ankles together. As she did this, Shireen's school skirt slid up, exposing Shireen's underwear. Selyse finished taping her daughter's ankles together and froze, staring in horror at what she saw. Under her obscenely short skirt, her daughter was wearing a pair of white sexy panties with a tiny pink bow on the front of the waistband and pink lace edging.

'_God; how could she, those belong on a whore, not a little girl.'_ She thought, scandalized. _'I knew it; this is worse than I thought, those panties can't be all.'_

She put her daughter's bound legs down and, suspicious, picked up the school bag. She opened it and, very soon, found that she was right. She soon retrieved a pair of thigh high, silk stockings.

Selyse was furious. _'More clothes that belong on a prostitute; how dare they try and convince my daughter she can wear these. I'll have to make doubly sure that Shireen learns her lesson.'_

With that she put the stockings in her pocket and turned back to Shireen. She immediately peeled off several more strips of tape and used them to seal her daughter's mouth shut. She then waited, nursing her anger.

Shireen slowly felt herself; waking up.

'_Ugh, what happened, I remember feeling groggy, but then…I passed out, I…wait, what the, I can't move!'_

Her eyes shot open as she tugged at her arms and legs. Her eyes went wide as she realized her wrists and ankles were bound with tape.

"Whht thm!" She cried out, realizing, to her horror, there were layers of tape over her mouth, gagging her.

It was then she saw her mother standing over her, glaring. "How dare you, as if a short skirt wasn't bad enough, you wear such…slutty underwear and, these!"

She held out the stockings and Shireen suddenly realized the horrifying truth. Her mother had drugged her, tied her up, gagged her.

'_Oh Gods no, Mum, she's gone off the deep end, she's crazy.'_

Terrified she immediately began to struggle; until her mother grabbed her.

"Enough, I see you're still acting up, fine."

Then, to Shireen's horror, her mother began to use more tape on her.

"Nh, mhm, plmhfm, nh, fthp Hmt, thnf Hmfn't...Fthp, plmhfm, fthp!" She begged; but it was futile.

Her mother soon had taped Shireen's thighs, knees and shins together, as well as her torso, pinning her arms to her body.

"Not only does your father not realize his mistake and that woman lures you astray." Selyse growled. "That boy, he's doing this to. He's making you into a slut; I bet he beats you, he beats you and forces you to dress like this."

Shireen shook her head fervently. "Whht, mhm, nh, thnf Hmf grhzn, lmt mm gh!"

Selyse ignored her pleas however and suddenly lifted Shireen up, carrying her out towards the car.

"We can't stay here; you need to learn the error of your ways. I will see to it." She said. "Now, let's go, I'll take you to a safe place to teach you this."

With that, Shireen found herself hidden on the back seat as her mother drove away. She tried to struggle and sit up, hoping someone would see her and help her, yet she had no luck.

It was sometime later that the car stopped and her mother carried Shireen into the strange building. It was mostly bland, the room they ended up in looked like an unused apartment. Suddenly Shireen froze in fear, her mother had a knife, but then, surprisingly, she found her legs free, the tape cut away.

"Mmm?" She gasped; but her freedom was short lived.

Before long her mother removed all the tape binding her; only to replace it with rough rope, which she tied tightly, almost painfully. Finally the tape was removed from her mouth.

"Mum, what is wrong with you, have you gone crazy, untie me!" She cried out.

Selyse glared at her. "You have to learn Shireen; I will not stand for this. I will not let my daughter be turned into a slut. You have to be punished for this transgression."

Shireen gasped, she knew what her mother's punishments entailed. "Mum, no, listen, you raised me, you know me. Just because I wear a short skirt and nice underwear doesn't make a slut."

"Enough!" Selyse yelled. "You have to learn!"

With that she sat down, hefting a rather nasty looking paddle in her hand. Before Shireen could say anything else however, she found herself pulled over her mother's lap, her skirt being lifted up, exposing those 'obscene' panties again.

"Mum please; don't…" Shireen cried out, but there was no stopping her mother now.

Selyse raised the paddle and brought it down sharply on her daughter's backside, beginning her spanking.

The paddle let out a loud smacking noise as it connected with the panty covered, perfectly rounded flesh of Shireen's buttocks, she screamed as her mother spoke severely.

"You need to learn!"

"Have you gone mad?" Shireen cried out.

Her mother merely glared and raised the paddle again, bringing down sharply once more; she continued to do this, with Shireen crying out, trying to talk with each spank.

SMACK

"Ouch, mum!"

SMACK

"Enough already, you have no right to-"

WHACK

"OW, mum…!"

The fourth spank however was harder than before and Shireen felt the pain keenly. The pain increased with the remaining spanks and Shireen broke down. The pain was too much and her mind, to cope, reverted to childhood, resulting in her remaining pleas being baby talk.

WHACK

"Mummy!"

CRACK

"Owie, that hurts!"

WHACK

"Mama!"

CRACK

"I'm sorry!"

CRACK

"Ouchie, it hurts mummy, it hurts!"

SMACK

"I won't be bad again!"

Selyse lowered the paddle as Shireen wept; her bottom was burning in pain. Shireen knew that underneath her panties, her buttocks would be bright red.

"That's all I wanted to hear sweetie." She said softly as she lifted Shireen to her feet, fixing her skirt. "Now, I'm sorry, but we have to ensure you are secure. There are also some rules you have to understand."

Shireen nodded; still in pain and still in cry-baby mode.

She was led through to the bedroom and made to sit on a chair in the middle of the room; by now it was quite late at night. Selyse got to work while Shireen whimpered from the pain of her burning ass making contact with the wood of the chair. Before long Shireen found herself tied to the chair, unable to get up. Selyse then pulled out Shireen's stockings.

"Now listen here." She said severely. "You are never to wear such obscene things again. These belong on a prostitute, not a teenage girl. Now, to keep you quiet and ensure you learn your lesson."

Shireen had started to recover from her bout of cry-baby issues; therefore it was with shock and revulsion that she felt her mother shove one of her stockings, balled up, into her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She cried out as the second stocking was then tied tightly over her mouth, preventing her from spitting the first one out.

Selyse then growled. "This will teach you, they'll keep you quiet and teach you what a whore smells and tastes like. That'll show you what you were in danger of becoming."

Shireen was quite certain now that her mother had gone mad.

"You can keep those obscene garments on for tonight." Selyse said, gesturing at Shireen's uniform. "We'll remove them tomorrow when I bath you. I'll also feed you, oh and one other rule that you must understand. Toilet breaks, you need to learn to control yourself like a lady. So you are only allowed to go to the toilet three times a day, once in the morning, once at three in the afternoon and once at night, understand."

Shireen nodded glumly, noting angrily in her thoughts. _'That's the routine for _dog _obedience!'_

With that Selyse nodded and headed through to the other bedroom, leaving Shireen alone.

She struggled and writhed against the ropes; screaming into her gag, whimpering at the pain in her buttocks, but it was all to no avail, she was a prisoner now and there was nothing she could do. Tears came to her eyes as she slumped against the ropes.

'_Rickon, please save me.' _She prayed as exhaustion took her and she slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, well, Selyse has clearly lost it and now poor Shireen is in serious trouble, will Rickon be able to save her? Wait and see, next chapter. Read and review please.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, poor Shireen suffers at the hands of her crazy mother, but hope is on the horizon.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah; well, that's considering she even had it in the first place.  
>Boris Yeltsin: True, although that would imply she was sane to begin with; who knows.<br>Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty bad; well, this chapter will show what happens next; be ready for it.  
>Jnjlienxskinjbir: Yeah, it's pretty bad for her. Well, it won't happen exactly like that, but Rickon will save her, I can assure you of that. Read on to see what happens next.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, I know, well, read on and see what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Shireen was awoken the next day by her mother.

"Good morning sweetie." She said calmly; as if having her daughter bound and gagged was a normal occurrence.

She then untied Shireen from the chair and removed all but the ropes around her wrists. She then removed her gag.

"Mum." Shireen began to speak.

Selyse cut across her. "We're going to get you fed and then you can go to the toilet. Then we'll give you your bath."

Shireen stared, wide-eyed and shocked; but couldn't fight it, such was her horror. Her mother took her to the kitchen and began feeding her. Once that was done she was taken to the bathroom. She was sat down on the toilet as Selyse not only lowered her daughter's panties, she removed them completely. Shireen blushed as Selyse remained while she did her business. It was during this time that the bath was run. Then, shocking Shireen her ankles were tied and her mother suddenly began cutting her uniform off.

"Mum, what are you doing?!"

Selyse shook her head. "Saving you; getting you clean, getting these obscene garments off you. You'll never dress like a slut again."

With that, with her wrists and ankles still bound, Shireen was put into the bath and Selyse began to bathe her daughter, as if she was a young child.

It was then Selyse realized something that horrified her; she was bathing her daughter and then saw, at the juncture where her legs met, no hair. Her daughter's vagina was shaved bare, and recently too.

"What have you done to yourself?!" She screamed. "I knew it, you're becoming a whore!"

Shireen shook her head, blushing furiously. "Mum, please, it's not…"

But Selyse wouldn't have it; she finished bathing Shireen, got her out, dried her and then; momentarily removed the ropes around her ankles, she pulled onto her daughter, a pair of plain white cotton panties. She then tied her legs again, ropes around her knees, shins and thighs, in addition to her ankles. After that she worked quickly to get her daughter into a matching bra, rather different from the white strapless bra with pink rose designs that pushed her breasts up slightly, that Shireen had been wearing before, much to Selyse's disgust, despite being proven wrong about Shireen not wearing a bra. Shireen was also forced into a plain white old-fashioned blouse and then, over her tied legs, a long, old-fashioned grey skirt.

"Much more appropriate." Selyse remarks. "Now, for your punishment."

Shireen tried to protest but her mother ignored them and dragged her through to the very place she had been spanked yesterday.

Shireen cried out. "Why are you doing this, why are you treating me like a child!?"

"Enough!" Selyse snapped.

With that she pulled Shireen over her lap, slid the skirt off and then pulled Shireen's panties down to where they met the ropes around her thighs.

Shireen started in horror as she felt the cool air on her buttocks. Selyse glared as she noted her daughters still red buttocks; it was clear she needed yet another lesson.

"Stop it!" Shireen screamed, prompting Selyse to reply with the first sharp, stinging spank. "You're crazy!"

Selyse glowered and spanked a second time, even harder.

Shireen grit her teeth against the pain, her words bursting out. "Ow, dammit mum, I'm a fucking virgin!"

She received a harsh, third spank. "How dare you use such language!?"

Selyse delivered the fourth harsh spank; Shireen was now in cry-baby mode again.

"I'm sorry!"

WHACK

"Ouchie, mummy no!"

CRACK

"Ouchie!"

WHACK

"Owie, I'm sorry mummy, I'm sorry."

CRACK

"I'll be good, I'll be good."

CRACK

"Mama!"

SMACK

"Ouchie! No more, please, I'll be good, mummy, I'll be good, I'm sorry I was bad!"

Selyse finally stopped; pulling her daughters panties back up. Shireen whimpered as they made contact with her burning ass. The skirt was put back in place and she was stood up. She was then dragged back to the chair in the bedroom. She was tied to the chair again; she looked up and was horrified to see her mother standing with the panties she had been wearing just yesterday.

"Mum, wh-MRUGH MMMM!" She tried to speak only for the panties to be forced into her mouth.

Before she could even try to push them out with her tongue, her mother taped her mouth, keeping the panties in. She was once more trapped and helpless; her mother forcing her to endure a humiliating gag in order to 'teach her a lesson'.

* * *

><p>It was early Sunday morning when Shireen woke up.<p>

"MMM, MMM!" She whimpered into her gag and she moved uncomfortably.

She had good reason too; despite her efforts to hold it, she could feel the wetness on her panties. She had lost control of her bladder.

'_Shit, no!' _She bemoaned in torment; noting that she had managed to stop herself from fully empting her bladder.

She continued to struggle until her mother entered some time later. She stopped then, praying that she wouldn't be found out. Her mother took her through to the toilet; removed her gag and sat her on it. Then, as the panties were removed, the truth was revealed.

Selyse glared at her daughter angrily as she beheld the soiled panties. "What is this…you…you wet yourself?!"

Shireen glared at her. "It's your fault, with these stupid rules about when I can go to the bathroom!"

Shireen had, by now, finished using the toilet. Selyse glared angrily.

"You never learn; how dare you, you'll have to be punished once again. I'll have to use something that leaves a more lasting impression, perhaps give you more."

Shireen froze, fear gripping her as her mother began dragging her through to get punished again.

"No, mummy, not a spanking, not bare bottom, please!" She begged, already slipping into cry-baby mode, out of fear.

Selyse however refused to listen to her and took her to the 'punishment chair'.

With that her mother switched the paddle for a wooden spoon, something much more painful. Shireen soon found herself over her mother's lap, naked from the waist down, except for the ropes and she knew it was about to begin on her still bright red ass.

WHACK

"Mummy!"

CRACK

"No, please no, I'm sorry."

CRACK

"Owie, owie, it hurts!"

SMACK

"Owie!"

WHACK

"Mama!"

WHACK

"Please, I'll be good, I'll be good!"

WHACK

"Mummy, no more please!"

SMACK

"Mummy!"

SMACK

"No more!"

CRACK

"Owwwwww!"

WHACK

"I'm not a bad girl!"

Selyse glared and snarled. "Liar, you are a nasty dirty puerile little girl; you're not going to be one again, are you?!"

CRACK

"No, mummy!"

CRACK

"Stop please!"

CRACK

"Owie, owie, owie, it hurts mummy!"

Selyse then spoke sharply. "You're not going to be one again, are you!?"

Shireen blurted the words, between sobs. "No mummy. I won't be a bad girl again."

SMACK

Shireen cried loudly as tears streamed down her cheeks; the last spank was the harshest and most painful yet. Her ass was now turning purple from the bruising spanking. Ignoring her daughter's cries, Selyse pulled a fresh pair of white cotton panties onto her daughter and the skirt back on. She was then made to stand up as Selyse lectured.

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

Shireen nodded, sobbing. "Yes mommy; I'm sorry, I was a bad girl, I'll be good."

Selyse nodded. "Good."

With that, despite the pain, the broken Shireen was forced back to her chair and tied to it.

* * *

><p>It was Monday; Shireen sat trembling in her seat; whimpering lightly against the pain in her buttocks. She had been very careful ever since her last spanking, not wanting to antagonize her mother anymore. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there; but then she heard it, the sirens and the shouts. She lifted her head, stunned; she couldn't believe it, surely not. But then, her hopes were revealed to have been answered as her mother entered, wild-eyed.<p>

"Fools; they've come, thinking they can take you from me, well, that's not going to happen." She snarled. "I will ensure they can't take either of us."

With that, Shireen found her mouth taped shut again and then realized what the smell was. Gasoline.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She screamed in horror as she watched her mother work, knowing what was about to happen.

Her mother ignored her however and simply spoke the phrase. "Death by fire is the cleanest death, we will be purified and I will look after you forever."

With that the fire started and swiftly took hold; the heat immediately struck Shireen, nearly overwhelming her. She screamed into her gag, but it was futile; her mother didn't even move, the flames continued to rage.

'_No, this is, please no, this can't be the end.'_

She wept; she was going to die, she'd never see her beloved Rickon again.

Time felt disjointed to her, yet suddenly she became aware again when she heard the loud crash. The door had opened and Rickon charged in. Selyse shrieked and leapt to her feet; but police officers were right behind Rickon and they intercepted Selyse. Rickon meanwhile hurried to Shireen and removed her gag, beginning to untie her.

"It's okay Shireen, it's okay." He told her through coughs. "I'm here, I'll get you out."

Shireen coughed, relief flooding her; she warned him. "Rickon, my legs are tied under the skirt, there's…there's no time."

Rickon simply nodded and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, he began to leave. The fresh air hit Shireen hard and she gasped; soon she was sitting on the ground with Rickon next to her, both of them coughing.

"Let me untie your legs." Rickon gasped out.

She nodded and pulled the skirt up and Rickon began to untie her. They heard Selyse shrieking at him, calling him a pervert; but they ignored her as the police led her away. The firefighting service had just arrived to deal with the blaze. The ambulance was already present too; Shireen coughed again and then, seeing Rickon was done with the ropes, she lowered the skirt again, to cover her legs. She winced at the pain in her buttocks; but she said nothing about it, she was too embarrassed. Rickon embraced her and she snuggled close to him, weeping into his shoulder. Relief flooded her completely now as it finally hit her. It was over, she was out of danger. She was finally safe, in Rickon's arms.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, after a harrowing ordeal, Shireen is saved, hopefully now she'll be able to recover with Rickon's help. Read and review please.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, got that right.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Yup, he did.<br>Quindecim: Yeah, that's all true; however, do remember she's not alone, she has a lot of people to help her.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah that is sadly true; but at least Shireen is safe now.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, jail wouldn't really help her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Rickon did his best to calm Shireen as she wept into his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed; he was scared to even ask Shireen for details on what happened.

'_Gods; this is crazy…Her mum's completely whacked.'_ He noted to himself. _'There's no way that woman can justify this.'_

Finally, with a shaky sigh; Shireen straightened up and wiped her face.

"Rickon, I…"

He smiled reassuringly. "It's okay; you're safe now."

He gently kissed her burned cheek and helped her to her feet. Shireen looked over mournfully at the police car where her mother was being driven away. It was clear she was still raving.

"What…what's going to happen to mum?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know." Rickon replied honestly. "But if she's as crazy as she appears…she'll probably end up in an asylum."  
>Shireen bowed her head at that.<p>

Rickon bit his lip and spoke. "I'm sorry Shireen; I know that, despite everything, she's still your mother. But; what she did was unforgivable; she really hurt you, she could've killed you."

Shireen sighed and nodded. "I know, you're right. Maybe, maybe it's the best place for her, she needs…help."

Rickon nodded in agreement and then began to lead Shireen carefully away.

"Where are we going?" She asked; her voice quavering.

Rickon gestured to the nearby ambulance. "Hospital; after what's just happened, they'll want to check you over…me too since I went into the fire."

Shireen shuddered at the mention of the fire; it was still blazing behind them. She gave no word of complaint however and allowed Rickon to lead her to the ambulance; constantly reminding herself that she was now safe.

* * *

><p>It was hours later; Shireen found herself sitting in a hospital bed. She had been examined, luckily there had been no permanent physical damage; she could no longer feel the pain in her buttocks from the vicious spankings her mother had administered. Although she was certain they were still bruised; she looked over at the window. She had been taken to the nearest hospital; which turned out to be in the North. As such, when she got out of the bed and walked over to the window, she saw the beautiful sight of the Godswood, including the Heart Tree. There was a knock at the door; she turned quickly to face it.<p>

"Come in." She said carefully.

The door opened and Rickon stepped in, followed by his parents. Shireen smiled at them as Rickon walked over to her.

"How are you, did they say anything?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Everything's fine Rickon; the doctors confirmed I'm alright."

He smiled and they kissed lightly before Shireen, recalling they weren't alone, turned, blushing towards Ned and Cat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stark?"

Ned smiled gently. "We're glad to hear you're okay Shireen."

Cat nodded and then revealed. "We've spoken with your father; he's worried sick. But it's looking like he won't be able to get here until tomorrow."

Shireen bit her lip, suddenly worried. "What, what am I to do then, do I have to stay here all night?"

"No; we've already spoken about it, your father agrees." Ned explained. "You're more than welcome to stay with us tonight."

Shireen let out a sigh of relief and agreed happily.

* * *

><p>So it was that she found herself at the Starks Mansion; nearly being choked to death by Sansa and, surprisingly, Arya hugging her tightly.<p>

"Thank the Gods you're okay." Sansa gasped.

Arya nodded. "When we heard what happened; we…we feared the worst."

Shireen smiled; noting that, despite everything bad that had happened, she still had so many people who cared about her. While it was clear they all wanted to talk to her, to ensure she was truly okay, they accepted that she was tired. Exhausted actually and so she asked about sleeping arrangements.

"You can sleep in my bed." Rickon offered. "I'll sleep on the couch."

However then, surprising everyone, Cat spoke up. "Actually Rickon; I think you should stay with Shireen tonight. She needs someone, why not her boyfriend."

Rickon started but then Shireen spoke up. "I…thank you Mrs. Stark; you're right, if, if it's not too much trouble Rickon?"

Rickon smiled and agreed. Shireen bit her lip as she checked herself in the mirror; she was clad in a pair of black baggy pyjama trousers; which were too long for her, trailing on the floor and a similar, long sleeve pyjama top. The pyjamas were actually Rickon's; she nervously left the bathroom and headed to Rickon's room. She spotted him sitting on his bed, clad in grey boxers and a white T-shirt. He grinned when he saw what she was wearing.

"I wondered where they went." He remarked; before adding. "They look good on you."

Shireen blushed at that "Th-thanks."

He smiled and gestured for her to come to bed. She was so tired; she walked over to the bed and soon she was lying down, with Rickon holding her close to him and whispering quietly to her, comforting her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep; eased by her boyfriend's gentle love and comfort.

* * *

><p>The following day, when Shireen opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Rickon, holding her close. He was already awake, kissing her forehead.<p>

"Morning, how do you feel now?"

Shireen let out a slow breath. "A little better; I don't know…how I can bear it though, the shame or what mum did to me."

Rickon shook his head. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of; you're the innocent victim in this. The victim is never to blame, especially not a beautiful one such as yourself."

Shireen blushed; but smiled lightly.

"I, thank you." She said softly.

Before long they were dressed and joined the rest of the family downstairs. It was after breakfast that Stannis and Melisandre finally arrived. They at once embraced Shireen.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Melisandre gasped. "I was the one who…"

Shireen shook her head. "There's no need to apologize. It was a nice idea, and it would have worked…if mum had been sane."

There was a moment of silence before Stannis looked over, gratefully at the Starks.

"Thank you; for everything." He said sincerely.

Later, while driving home; Shireen reflected on what happened.

'_Mum was crazy; our chance to be happy again was ruined by that. She just, lost it, just because I didn't fit in with her views. Just because I was a modern girl who wanted to look nice for her boyfriend.'_ She bit her lip. _'Still; the pain and everything may be fresh; but I can make it, I know I can.'_

She knew that, no matter what happened, she'd have Rickon to help her, and all his family too, as well as her father and Melisandre. She knew now she didn't have to suffer through all of this alone.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yelstin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: True, true :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, she's got plenty of help, she'll make it.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, neither does the song in this chapter belong to me, all rights go to associated artists.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Rickon leaned back in his seat; he was sitting in the school hall with several other students, as well as their families. It had been a month and a half since the kidnapping incident; Shireen had been making a gradual recovery, regaining her confidence and overcoming her pain and nightmares regarding the incident. Rickon had done what he could to help her through this and he was glad to note that, lately, she had been a lot better. Right now however, he had found his plans changed. He had wanted to call Shireen and see if he could come over to visit. Yet instead, at his family's insistence, he was sitting with them in the school hall, attending the school talent contest. Normally he would have argued about it, the talent contest always ended up full of jokers and people who only barely qualified as 'talent'. But they had told him that there was a surprise in store for him and his curiosity won out. His parents sat on his right, watching the show, talking quietly between acts. Robb and Sansa sat on their other side with Jeyne and Podrick. Rickon shifted slightly uncomfortable, on his left, Arya and Gendry were engaged in a make out session, almost oblivious to their surroundings. Arya wasn't even in her seat, rather in Gendry's lap. Bran and Meera sat at the end of the row; simply holding hands. They seemed slightly amused by Arya and Gendry's antics.

Finally however Catelyn leaned over.

"That will do you two; don't forget you're in public please." She said firmly.

They pulled apart, both grinning as Arya resumed her seat. Rickon shook his head and sighed.

"So, when exactly is this…surprise, going to happen?" He asked his mother.

He had sit through several acts, all of them more laughable than the next. However the majority of them at least were meant to be funny, played for laughs and comedy, so he had admit, the talent contest was actually not so bad this year around.

Catelyn smiled and replied. "Not much longer now; after the next two acts."

He nodded and settled in to wait; as he did so, he asked another question. "Once we're done here, can I call Shireen then?"

"Yes, of course." His father replied, before he and his mother shared a small smile.

Rickon realized right then that his parents were hiding something from him. A quick glance around at his siblings told him that they were in on it too. They had the same smile on their faces.

'_Now what's going on?'_ He wondered. _'What are they hiding; why aren't they telling me anything?'_

His curiosity was becoming almost unbearable now. However soon he got his answer when the next two acts finished and Oberyn came out onto the stage to introduce the next one.

"Another fun act; now ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the next one." He announced. "This one however promises to be more…moving. So, for our next entry, Shireen Baratheon."

Rickon gasped as Shireen came up onto the stage.

As Rickon watched, Shireen sat on a chair set near the front of the stage; it was then he noted a small group of fellow students with instruments. Shireen made a brief announcement, revealing she was going to sing. It was then it dawned on Rickon that his family already knew this and had kept it a secret, all to surprise him. He was surprised alright, and even more so as the other students started playing and Shireen began her song.

_I learned the truth at seventeen  
>That love was meant for beauty queens<br>And high school girls with clear skinned smiles  
>Who married young and then retired<em>

Her eyes were closed as she sang; Rickon couldn't help but note the lyrics seemed to fit how Shireen had viewed things when they first met. Not only that; it also seemed to match the view of the so called Populars, the ones who bullied her.

_The valentines I never knew  
>The Friday night charades of youth<br>Were spent on one more beautiful  
>At seventeen I learned the truth...<em>

She then straightened up even more, her eyes opening as she sang the next verse; which seemed remarkably fitting for her.

_And those of us with ravaged faces  
>Lacking in the social graces<br>Desperately remained at home  
>Inventing lovers on the phone<br>Who called to say "come dance with me"  
>And murmured vague obscenities<br>It isn't all it seems at seventeen..._

She began the next verse, her gaze passing over the crowd; briefly stopping on Rickon and then on some of the girls who bullied her.

_A brown eyed girl in hand me downs  
>Whose name I never could pronounce<br>Said: "Pity please the ones who serve  
>They only get what they deserve"<br>The rich relationed hometown queen  
>Marries into what she needs<br>With a guarantee of company  
>And haven for the elderly...<em>

_So remember those who win the game  
>Lose the love they sought to gain<br>In debitures of quality and dubious integrity  
>Their small-town eyes will gape at you<br>In dull surprise when payment due  
>Exceeds accounts received at seventeen...<em>

Shireen then bowed her head as the instrumental began.

Rickon was amazed; he had heard Shireen sing before, but never like this. It was almost raw with emotion. He also realized that, while also speaking of her emotions, it also sounded like the song was subtly mocking the foolish beliefs of those who mocked her. Shireen lifted her head as the song picked up again.

_To those of us who knew the pain  
>Of valentines that never came<br>And those whose names were never called  
>When choosing sides for basketball<em>

_It was long ago and far away  
>the world was younger than today<br>when dreams were all they gave for free  
>to ugly duckling girls like me...<em>

As she reached the words 'ugly duckling' she first turned her head, so only the burned side was visible and then to the other side. She then faced the front again, sitting completely straight as she reached the next verse.

_We all play the game, and when we dare  
>We cheat ourselves at solitaire<br>Inventing lovers on the phone  
>Repenting other lives unknown<br>That call and say: "Come on, dance with me"  
>And murmur vague obscenities<br>At ugly girls like me, at seventeen._

She closed her eyes again as, after a brief instrumental, the song ended. The audience applauded, some still staring in amazement; Rickon was also applauding, smiling widely as his family all smiled, joining in.

"So, did you enjoy that Rickon?" Cat asked.

Rickon laughed and nodded; he couldn't wait to talk to Shireen after this, to tell her about his thoughts regarding her singing.

Rickon smirked as he approached Shireen. She was looking slightly dazed; the contest was over, with Shireen being declared the winner. She almost started as he stopped in front of her and embraced her; he then kissed her, Shireen eagerly returning it. When they parted he spoke warmly.

"That was amazing Shireen, you deserved that victory."

Shireen blushed, biting her lip. "You, you really think so?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean, how do I even describe it…Voice of angel doesn't do you credit."

She laughed lightly and kissed him again.

"Thank you."

There was a pause before Shireen then asked. "Say, do you um…wanna set up another date?"

Rickon nodded but then saw Shireen's expression.

"Are you, are you asking…What I think you're asking?"

She nodded and finally, blushing slightly he smiled and agreed. They soon got to work, making their plans.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p>

For true immersion, if you can, try and find and listen to the song; it's the Celine Dion version.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you liked it.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, technically their third; but the 2nd shown.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Shireen smiled lightly as she checked herself in the mirror. She was getting ready for her date with Rickon; she was a little nervous; they had special plans for their date tonight. She had been preparing carefully and was now ready. She was dressed up nice in a khaki knee length skirt, underneath which she wore a pair of thigh-high nude stockings, attached to garter belts, positioned just below her underwear. She also wore a pale blue blouse and black heels. Melisandre entered and saw her; she smiled.

"You look really nice Shireen."

Shireen smiled back. "Thanks; I'm really looking forward to this."

Melisandre however saw her expression and realized something else.

"You seem somewhat nervous however." She noted. "You shouldn't fret; you look beautiful; Rickon won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Shireen laughed lightly at that and she sighed. "I know, it's just…tonight is supposed to be special. So I'm kind of stressed, but excited."

Melisandre quirked an eyebrow at that; but then smiled again and nodded in understanding. Just then Stannis called upstairs.

"Shireen, Rickon is here!"

Together Shireen and Melisandre headed downstairs; Rickon stood waiting; smiling widely when he saw Shireen. He too was dressed up nice; although Shireen noted he seemed to have had an easier time; his clothes consisting of a pair of nice black jeans, a white button up shirt; that he probably borrowed from Bran, simple black socks and grey converse. They kissed and soon they were ready to head out. They said goodnight to Stannis and Melisandre, who were also heading out for the night with their own plans, and left.

Rickon smiled widely as they got into his car.

"Wow Shireen, you look incredible." He remarked. "Not that you don't normally it's just…

Shireen laughed and replied. "It's alright, I know what you meant. You look great too."

Rickon smiled and started the car; they then drove off. As they drove Shireen pondered carefully on everything they had planned; there was one thing that was bothering her.

"Rickon, we know my family are out." She explained. "But what about your family?"

Rickon grinned at that. "Amazingly; they're all out too. Mum and dad are away for the weekend, Robb and Sansa won't be back for the summer until tomorrow afternoon. Bran is having a sleepover at the Reeds and Arya is away with Gendry…perhaps they have the same plans as us."

Shireen blushed at that but grinned; this had turned out surprisingly well for their plans. Satisfied she relaxed; while they had planned to go to her house if any of Rickon's family were home. That plan would mean they'd have to wake up earlier, as they knew that Stannis and Melisandre would be back anywhere between elven and noon. But it was clear now all Rickon's family were out and nobody would the back until the afternoon. It fit in perfectly, much to their delight.

They soon stopped outside the restaurant; Rickon got out the car and opened the door. Shireen got out, grinning as Rickon closed and locked the car and they linked hands. Shireen looked up at the restaurant and was surprised.

"Wow, this is incredible, I've never heard of this place before." She remarked.

Rickon nodded. "Yeah, Bran told me about it; apparently it's a great place."

Shireen's interest was suddenly piqued. "Well; sounds interesting, let's try it out."

Rickon nodded in agreement and they headed inside. Once inside a waiter led them to their table; once seated they gave their drinks order and consulted their menus.

"Wow, looks like they've got food from almost everywhere here?" Shireen noted.

Rickon nodded and then, looked up; suddenly grinning. "Looks like I was right and we're not the only one with plans here."

Shireen followed his gaze and smirked, nearly laughing out loud. Sitting at the other end of the restaurant was none other than Arya and Gendry. Arya had spotted them too, she whispered to Gendry and the two of them smiled over at the other couple. Rickon and Shireen smiled back, both couples clearly aware of the others plans. Sure enough, as they were leaving the restaurant later, Arya and Gendry passed their table and Arya spoke.

"Have fun you guys, don't worry, we won't be back too early."

They all laughed lightly as Arya and Gendry left; while Shireen and Rickon continued their meal, looking forward to later tonight.

Shireen could feel the nervous energy building up inside her; Rickon parked the car outside the Stark's mansion. This was it; they left the car and headed inside.

"I still can't believe that your family is all out." Shireen remarked. "We planned this perfectly."

Rickon nodded; grinning. "Tell me about it; well, are you…?"

She answered him by kissing him, rather passionately. Rickon responded eagerly and still kissing, they moved through the house to his room. Once there Rickon pulled back.

"This is it, you ready?"

Shireen nodded. "Yes, more than ready, please Rickon…"

He let out a low laugh as he kissed her again, working on removing her clothing. She did the same with him and soon he was in just his grey boxers while she still wore her blue lace panties and matching bra, as well as her stockings. The sight before him caused Rickon to instantly go hard.

"Already, well; I can hardly wait." She giggled.

Rickon wasted no time, claiming Shireen's mouth as he removed her bra. She responded, removing his boxers, her stockings and garters and finally wriggling out her panties. They parted long enough for Rickon to pull on the condom and soon they were ready.

The sight was incredible to Rickon; his girlfriend, lying below him, looking at him with passion filled eyes. His hands massaging her firm breasts, her small firm pink nipples being teased. With a passionate kiss, Rickon made his move. He pushed in; Shireen let out a breathy sigh of pleasure and responded eagerly. It was slow at first; but as they continued, Shireen's confidence grew and soon the pace picked up as their passion became unbound. As it was their first time it did not take long for them to peak; they moaned in ecstasy and finally, Rickon pulled out and rolled over. After discarding of the condom, they lay together, their arms around each other, their legs entwined as they kissed eagerly.

"That was amazing." Shireen gasped.

Rickon was just as breathless but he smiled, relieved it had been good for them. Consumed by their exhaustion; they managed another kiss before sleep claimed them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Fresh New Start**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, a short epilogue, just to show the morning after, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Shireen awoke to the sound of the birds singing. She was aware she wasn't alone, she was also aware she was unclothed. She opened her eyes and saw it was Rickon next to her, holding her. Like her, he had no clothes on either.

'_What, what is this, why am I naked, why is Rickon naked?' _She thought; however the sleep cleared from her brain and she remembered it all. _'Oh yes, that's right, we…we did it.'_

She blushed at that, smiling as she remembered every detail of their sweet, intense love making, the feeling of great euphoria. It was then she realized Rickon was awake; he grinned at her.

"Hey there." He said warmly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Hey…last night, it was, amazing."

Rickon nodded. "I know."

Shireen smiled as she reflected. _'That was incredible. Mum was wrong, sex isn't just for lust or whores; __it can be mixed with love. I am the happiest I've ever felt in my whole life.'_

Knowing they had plenty of time, Shireen snuggled into Rickon, he tightened his grip on her slightly. They drifted back off to sleep; content and warm with their love.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
